Bleach: It all begins
by MiTcH67
Summary: Tom and Ania lived a completley normal life until they discovered their friend Mitch was a shinigami, now they'll be plunged headfirst into the world of the shinigami as their lives are changed forever
1. Chapter 1: Lazy day at school

BLEACH IT ALL BEGINS

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Oh for the love of God can this day get any more boring for me Mitch moaned as he slumped onto a pile of bark in the bush reserve. Standing at 6 foot tall with an athletic build to his body he fancied himself as somewhat of a decent looker. His fingers ran through his blonde hair while he rolled his bright blue eyes upon seeing a girl emerge before him hands on hips with a look of dissapoitment on her face.<p>

For once in your life could you actually try at school sheesh the girl said before raising both arms in a shrug Hey it s not my fault if this stuff bores me Ania come on give me a break he said before jumping to his feet and walking towards her. In terms of girls in the year Ania had to be one of the top 5 attractive ones at least in Mitch s books, she had long blonde hair flowing down to the bottom of her head with a very voluptuous figure for height which was about up to Mitch s arms. He had always found that cute because he got to look down at her, although he prefred it was that way since he didn t want those sky blue eyes of her piercing holes through him. Sure they were amazing almost like the ocean so beautiful to look at but can turn deadly in the blink of an eye

I swear you re smarter than you give yourself credit for so try harder idiot and with that she reached up and slapped Mitch across the back of the head. Alright alright sheesh I ll try harder from now on your highness, now if you ll excuse me I see some nice ladies sun baking on the oval so I m off to have a chat to them . Bolting off towards them with a look of glee in his eyes Ania could only shake her head and sigh, turning back around she had the footsteps of someone approaching from behind Honestly I wonder how many women Mitch could actually try to pick up in one day .

If he spent as much effort studying as he did trying to pick up women he d do pretty damn good Tom Ania said walking over to Tom as they both sat down on the bench together. Tom was about Mitch s height but was more darker and slightly thinner with black shaggy hair that covered part of his face and brown eyes.

They sat there watching Mitch for a bit but released it was pointless as he was attempting to impress them by doing hand stand push ups. So what s on your agenda for the weekend then Tom said as Ania sighed Well the usual just going to be studying leaning forward she rested her hands on her head tired from the lack of sleep she missed out on. Man I m pretty sure you ve done enough to last you another year learn to take a break once in awhile.

Looking back they decided to see what stunt Mitch was pulling now as the ground began to shake violently almost like an earthquake had hit. Tom leapt to his feet in shock while Ania groggily rose from her stupor to see a strange blurry shadow race across the skies and land on the oval. Hey Tom do you see that weird black blurry thing she said pointing to where Mitch was standing as he looked across only to see the girls laying down but something didn t seem right about Mitch he was standing up and looking tense as he pulled a phone from his pocket and quickly talked into it before slamming it shut and racing towards the exit of the school.

So where the hell do you think Mitch goes to when he just runs out of school Tom asked as he did notice on a few occasions he would always answer his cell phone and leave randomly. Ania wasn t even listening as she was too busy watching the shadow on the oval soar off into the distance before finally coming to.

Oh who knows with him perhaps he meets some lady out of school I just don t know with him this though had piqued Tom s interest as he grabbed Ania by the hand and quickly dragged her off with him Well come on we ll go and find out just what mysteries he gets up to then.

Ania pulled back hesitating slightly as well she didn t want to miss class but curiosity won in the end and eventually they had arrived at the front enterance only to find Mitch standing a few metres in front of them talking to the air. Alright so why is Mitch talking to no one Tom asked turning to face Ania as she shrugged her shoulders Well perhaps he has finally lost it and is seeing things or maybe there is someone hiding that we can t see . That weird shadowy blur she saw before on the oval though was standing right in front of Mitchell. What is that thing and how come I can t see it so clearly she thought to herself not releasing her body had started to move without her slowly towards Mitch.

Reaching forward to try and grab and her Tom whispered out to her Ania wait! but released she couldn t hear him at all. Shit this can t be good quickly he ran after her hoping Mitch or his unknown friend wouldn t see or hear them. One false step though proved fatal as there was a loud snap and Tom looked down to notice he stepped on a large twig.

Mitch upon hearing the noise spun around to find Tom and Ania both standing there staring at him clueless while he had a look of sheer worry on his face. The strange shadow suddenly swept into motion darting for the sky and then something very weird happened to Mitch. One minute he was standing there normally and then suddenly he pressed a weird necklace he always wore to his chest as his body fell to the floor motionless but at the same time there was another version of him standing above the limp figure.

He wore a black kimono tied around the waist with a white band and on the back the kanji for 11 was plastered across it. At the side of his belt hung a katana that looked like it was on fire, bright vibrant flames danced off the hilt it was mesmerizing. Upon seeing Mitch fall to the floor Tom ran forward to see what was wrong but Ania grabbed him by the arm and yelled NO LOOK OUT just as he was pulled away a huge crater erupted in the ground.

Tom was unable to see what was going on but Ania now had clear sight of everything, Mitch had his sword drawn and was fighting the shadow which came into full view. It had the appearance of a colossal white owl, it s feathers were huge and almost the size of a regular person while it s talons looked like it could easily rake through steel easily. But the face though was the most terrifying thing it had a bright white mask with red stripes going vertically across it while a pair of bright red eyes flashed out.

Do you see that thing Ania asked Tom as she backed up slowly but Tom remained standing still oblivious to whatever the hell was freaking Ania out. Something in front of him was hazy and there was a faint black outline of something but it wasn t really all that clear. I see something but I can t even make it out he said squinting his eyes shut tightly trying to see. The outline though flashed away suddenly and he lost focus losing sight of it Well it s gone now turning back to face Ania he found her eyes were darting about the place like she was viewing something moving incredibly fast, something that he couldn t see at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Mitch vs Razorwing

Chapter 2 Mitch meanwhile had his hands full engaging with the hollow and trying to stop it from devouring Ania. Only moments before Ania and Tom were spotted by the hollow Mitch was busy discussing how pointless it was an attempt to devour him. You really don t know who you re messing with here bird boy so back off before I give your feathers a major trim Mitch said grinning while the hollow simply hooted with laughter My my such a cocky little human well obviously YOU don t know who you re messing with, I m the great Razorwing who has defeated countless shinigami and no mere human will kill me .  
>Unable to contain his laughter anymore Mitch dropped to the floor howling with laughter as he bashed his hands against the grass Me just your regular human? Oh you poor na ve little birdie well your enjoy your time as the so called GREAT because soon you ll be so worthless even a low ranking shinigami would be able to slay you .<p>Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound as Mitch spun around to see Ania only meters away staring in a trance like state while Tom had a shocked look upon his face. So it seems you brought some friends and my that girl looks absolutely delicious Razorwing quietly whispered as Mitch spun back around to look at him freezing up suddenly. Dammit how did they follow me here and what s with Ania staring at me like that he thought to himself. Before Mitch could yell get away Razorwing leapt forward his beak open ready to snap Ania s head off.<p>

Shit I guess I have no choice Mitch said as he grabbed the skull placed on his necklace and pressed it against his heart. For a split second he felt his soul being ripped from his very body until finally it was free and he stood there in a completely new form. He wore a black kimino with a white sash around his waist and a pair of sandals on his feet, the kanji for 11 was on his back while a katana hung from his back.  
>His human body slowly dropped to the floor lifeless and unmoving, just as it hit the floor he drew his katana and vanished from sight re appearing in front of Ania his blade connecting with Razorwings beak as he held the creature at bay. Hmmm so you re a shinigami as well most interesting the owl said chuckling as he pushed harder against the blade and forcing him further back. Alright now you re pissing me off hollow Mitch said extending one hand forward with his fingers pointing up as he began to chant "Oh ruler! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, fluttering wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the partition of the sea surges, moving on to the south, Destructive Art 31 Red Fire Cannon" a red ball of fire shot out of his palm and exploded in Razorwings face who reeled back from the impact and let loose a mammoth roar that shook the entire ground.<br>Using that short time of a delay Mitch dashed forward and slashed Razorwings stomach as a thick pool of blood sprayed from the gash. You bastard I ll tear you to shreds for that he roared leaping into the sky as Mitch quickly followed behind claws and blades clashing together while Ania watched in fascination and fear.

Ania what are you looking at Tom said staring up at the sky and only seeing strange black blurs clashing together as the ground rumbled from the impacts. Can t you see it? Mitch is up there fighting something she said as Tom simply stared at her like she was crazy since Mitch was lying on the ground a few feet away unconscious or god knows what really. You sure about that I mean Mitch is lying on the ground over there Ania he said slowly moving towards the motionless body as the ground continued to quake and rumble. Yes I know he s lying there but he s also up in the sky as something incredibly strange.. I can t explain it . Tom clearly thought something was up with her All those late nights of studying has finally made her crack he thought to himself picking up the lifeless body of Mitch which felt cold to the touch.  
>I can t feel his pulse at all I I think he s dead Tom stammered staring at the dead corpse and wondering just what the bloody hell had happened to Mitch. Ania completely undistracted by Tom s ranting was too preoccupied with the massive batting roaring on above in the skies.<p>

Mitch gazed down as he swatted away a razor feather that had been shot from Razorwing, Alright why the hell is Ania staring up like she can see everything that is going on he said dumbfounded by this sudden change in her. There wasn t much time to think on the subject though as a blur raced in front of his eyes giving him barley a second to teleport away as a pair of talons raked the air where he once was. You re not so bad shinigami but still you can t beat me he said hooting in laughter as his huge chest rose and fell. Smiling Mitch simply raised his blade and chuckled to himself Whatever you say bird boy, but I m done playing around now it s time to get serious placing his hand on the bottom of his blade he cried out Rain fire from the heavens ASHURA flames engulfed the blade as it glowed a searing hot red. Wiping the flames from his sword Ania stared in amazement at just how much his katana had changed.  
>The blade itself had grown slightly longer yet thinner and had a slight curve at the tip like a scimitar, it still retained that orange and fiery red glow to the blade while the hilt itself grew two spikes at the end. Now it s serious Mitch said raising the blade up to the sky Incinerate Ashura as he swung the sword down in an arc a huge fireball shot forward and crashed into Razorwing as there was a giant explosion of smoke clouding the sky.<p>

At the sudden explosion Tom gazed up into the sky and as the smoke was slowly clearing away he finally saw Razorwing and gasped in shock. What.. what the hell is that thing speaking in a nervous voice he glanced across and spotted Mitch as well. But that can t be right he s down there he thought glancing down at the lifeless body and then back up to the kimono robed figure with the flaming sword and was completely dumbfounded by it all.  
>So is this what you ve been staring at the entire time he said walking over towards Ania as she simply looked down and nodded before turning her head back up to the action as Tom did the same thing.<p>

Mitch meanwhile was already on the move charging straight for the hollow his blade angled at the stomach as he slashed vertically across his belly leaving a trail of blood in his wake. The red liquid splattered onto his blade and face as he turned on the spot and slashed across the newly created wound again spraying more blood into the air while Razorwing roared in pain and swiped a talon at Mitch s head while he simply rolled to the side avoiding the blow.  
>Darting out from underneath his stomach Mitch landed on the giant owls back as three razor metal wings thudded into his arm as blood gushed down his arm. His hand slick with blood caused his sword to almost slip from his grip, grabbing down on the hilt tightly he began to laugh as Razorwing glanced over his shoulder. What s so amusing Shinigami you re the one who got injured Mitch glared down at him and snarled in an icy cold voice devoid of emotion True but now I m in the perfect spot to finish this fight off so say goodbye . Slamming Ashura straight down into the owls back a fountain of blood erupted from the sword wound as Razorwing cried out in pain and thrashed frantically about trying to throw his attacker from his back. Placing one hand down on the handle of the blade and the other on his arm Mitch slowly began to focus all of his energy into the sword.<br>As the reiatsu began to gather the air around him slowly became hazy and a tremendous amount of heat was being generated from his body and blade. Razorwing fired feather after feater at Mitch but they simply bounced off the heat barrier surrounding him. Tiny flames began to roar to life and jumped across his arms while his entire body glowed a bright fiery colour. Finally as the flames roared to life around him Mitch cried out FLAMING WOLF FANG , the last thing that was heard from Razorwing was CURSE YOU SHINIGAMI as a huge explosion of fire rocked the sky. A colossal wall of fire engulfed where Mitch and Razorwing were standing and a violent searing hot wind racked through the school ripping tree s from the ground and shattering windows while Tom and Ania lay crouched on the ground trying to gain cover from this violent onslaught of wind.

As the heat and fog cleared Razorwing was nowhere to be seen and Mitch had already landed on the ground before collapsing onto one knee holding his left hand while blood poured forth from the wound created by the metal feather.  
>Immeaditley Ania ran over to see if he was alright and Mitch could only stare dumbfounded as she cried out Mitch Mitch are you alright? her voice though was slowly becoming further and further away as his vision became hazy and his body heavy as darkness surrounded his world and he fell willingly into it.<p>

Tom get over here and help me out dammit she called back to him as he stood there completely motionless unable to move at all. His mind raced with a thousand questions all that couldn t be answered by himself What the bloody hell just happened? Who the hell is Mitch exactly? And why is his body lying just behind me and yet Ania is clutching at another body of his with so many confusing thoughts he took one step back the other way and went to run only for a sharp rebuke from Ania caused him to spin back around and walk over to help.  
>They finally managed to lift him up as Ania looked around to find a spot appropriate to place both his actual body and whatever this kimino claded one was. A nice shady patch on the oval away from prying eyes was the perfect place as they laid down his weird body and Tom ran back to carry his actual body laying it down next to him. Both were completely identical like twins except for the garments they were both wearing and that katana attatched to his back as well. So what exactly do you think Mitch is? Said Tom finally turning around to face Ania who was lost in her own train of thought. Somewhere awhile back she had seen someone claded in a similar black robe but for the life of her she couldn t remember where and when.<br>I have no idea really she finally said lying down on the grass and stretching out her legs while Tom stood for a moment longer trying to process all of it. As Ania laid down on the grass and began to doze off she heard a groan from Mitch and sat right back up as he awoke from his stupor. He came to his feet acting a little hazy and swaying as Tom went to catch him but Mitch simply stuck his hand out indicating he was perfectly fine.  
>Regaining his balance he shook his head and finally stared at the two of them as they had a look on their face like they had a million questions to ask. Sighing he sat back down and finally said Alright I suppose I got some explaining to do . <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Some explaining to do

Chapter 3

Mitch propped himself up against the fence while both Tom and Ania sat cross legged in front of him leaning forward their faces eager to hear just exactly what that crazy bird thing was and who Mitch was.  
>Taking a deep breath he began to speak "Alright well where to begin, firstly what you see me as now is called a shinigami or soul reaper. I'm the guardian of this entire region and my job is to patrol and search for hollows which was that creature you saw back there."<br>"Now just what is a hollow? Well it's the result of a person who has died and their soul is bound this world due to a strong attachment or emotion which slowly consumes them and mutates their body into the twisted creature you witnessed earlier. So what I have to do whenever one of these buggers pop is to slay them which then cleanses their soul sending them to the other world called Soul Society. Mitch stopped talking and looked up to see whether Tom and Ania were still following him. Their eyes were nearly bulging out of their heads from what they had just heard as he just shrugged his shoulders and got up to leave, suddenly Ania grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him back to a sitting position "Alright so explain to me just how you became a shinigami" she said glaring at him. Sighing he leaned back against the fence "Sheesh alright I'll explain I swear you're scarier than any hollow I've encountered" at that comment Ania's face glowed brightly while Mitch simply shook his head.  
>"Well to start off I was born a shinigami, for years I didn't know my father but it turns out he was a captain which is a high ranking officer in Soul Society. I was enrolled in an academy to learn about becoming a shinigami and sometime during my 2nd year my father was exiled due a misconception in which they thought he had betrayed them. Eventually after I graduated and gained my seat I was stationed in the real world and around that time I ran into him, not knowing he was my father though. He taught me a few tricks and gave me this necklace as a present which helps me to transform into my shinigami form". Mitch pulled out the strange looking necklace from underneath his shinigami robe, strung across a fine leather cord was a strange mask shaped like a wolfs face with eyes that glowed a strange bright red colour like they were alive. "I figured I should enroll into school to keep a cover and not to mention around this area there seems to be a high hollow count and that about brings you up to speed with my life story".<p>

With his story finally told Mitch stood back up and walked across to his other as he slowly melted back into until finally he let out a gasp of air and his eyes opened. "That never gets any easier I swear" he said hunched over grabbing his breath as Ania moved to help him but he merely waved her away "Don't wory about me I've been doing this for years". After catching his breath he stood back up and started walking back towards the school "Well I guess it's back to school then" he said while Tom and Ania just stared at each other nervously "So how long was I out for exactly?" "Well that fight took about 20 minutes then you were for another 20 so I'm guessing school is nearly into its last period" Tom as Mitch just grinned and laughed while Ania could only shake her head.

As the three of them walked back into the school grounds they noticed Berri waving his arms about madly to get Mitch's attention. "Well I'm off to class then I'll see you guys" as he went to leave a hand grabbed him by the shoulder as he spun back around to stare directly into the eyes of Ania centimeters away from him. "AHHHH jesus Christ you're scary when you do that" she just glared at him and then said "You meet me after school to discuss more of this stuff" done with her orders she turned and walked away as Mitch could only laugh nervously "Alright then your highness as you have commanded I shall meet thee after school" and with that he gave a mocking bow and walked off towards class with Berri.  
>While the two boys wandered off to their class Berri nudged Mitch in the ribs as he had his eyes raised "Why the bloody hell are you looking at me like that" Mitch said while Berri began to smile more "So just what did you and Ania get up to exactly outside of school huh huh?" as he nudged Mitch more who merely sighed "Oh yeah we wandered off to the bush and did what you were thinking, so explain to me why Tom was there with us". Simply shrugging his shoulders he said "Threesome perhaps?" Mitch stopped suddenly "WHAT THE FUCK MAN SERIOUSLY!" before slapping Berri over the back of the head "Dude that's not cool, not cool at all the only I'm having is either one with chicken and lettuce in it or with two women… seriously!". They began walking to class again with Mitch shaking those thoughts from his mind while Berri laughed at the mere concept of it.<p>

In art though all Ania and Tom could talk about was what they had witnessed happening. "Man whatever Mitch does it's definatley some heavy shit" Tom said leaning back on the chair deep in thought "Yeah I'd agree with you it certaintly is dangerous but that just adds to the already list of dangerous and idiotic stunts he does anyway". Sitting in silence they both thought about the situation for a moment before Ania started talking again "Well anyway we have the whole afternoon to quiz on this I guess". There were so many questions racing through her mind all needing answers and right now!. "So I suppose we tell no one about this?" Tom asked as Ania glared up at him basically with a look that said "Yeah and everyone would believe us idiot". Shrinking back from her gaze Tom quickly looked away trying to think of something to distract himself.

The bell rang for the end of school as Tom and Ania basically bolted out of the classroom and were waiting at the bottom gate while Ania tapped her foot impatiently her patience growing thinner and thinner. "Where the bloody hell is he" she growled as Tom took a step back and tried calming her "Hey he could just be late, maybe he was held back in class". Suddenly they both looked up as they heard the roaring laughter of Mitch and both could only shake their head in disbelief as there he was walking down the hill with his arm around two girls from their year. Both were blonde, white skin and average height with an amazing figure on them as their eyes were locked with Mitch's. He had a massive grin on his face as he continued to walk down the hill chatting both of them up "So what are you girls up to tonight? How about we hit the town and paint it red, head to a few clubs and parties then see where we end up after".  
>With the last of her patience snapped Ania stormed over and stood right in front of Mitch as he looked up and finally acknowledged their prescence "Oh hey guys I was just about to meet you when I met these fine young women and decided to invite them out with me" "We're leaving NOW" Ania roared kicking Mitch in the shin as he jumped back in pain "Owww jeez I'm sorry I took so long". Turning back to his lady friends he noticed they had already walked off with some other guy "Aww man now look what you made happen".<br>Turning back around the glare he received from Ania made his blood run cold "Ehehe what can I say I got sidetracked?". Quick as a flash Ania's hand raced out and smacked him over the back of the head as she spun to leave mumbling under her breath "Idiot!". Mitch quickly trotted along behind her deciding to be on his best behavior as to not incur her wrath

Arriving at his house Mitch opened the door and threw his bag onto the ground before sinking down into a couch "Alright so what do you want to know exactly" he said as Tom and Ania both took a seat across from him already bustling to ask questions. Tom was the first to spring to the chase as he rattled off his question "So do you have to be related to a shinigami or something to have these powers". Mitch shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back resting his hands on his head as he shut his eyes to think "Well as far as I know you don't have to be directly related you merely have to be spiritually aware so basically what you guys are right now". Upon hearing that Ania rattled off her question like a machine gun "Does that mean we can become shinigami to and if so how can we?" the sudden out burst of her question startled Mitch as he nearly fell off his chair. "Well yeah technically you guys can become shinigami all we need really is to train you guys out of your bodies and then you should be able to call upon the shinigami powers" upon hearing that both Tom and Ania's eyes lit up at the prospect of being this shinigami alongside Mitch. "Can you train us then please, pretty pleassseeeee" Ania asked giving Mitch her most innocent face as he sighed shaking his head "Well I can't say no to a face like that, but I do warn you it's dangerous and won't be easy" but the two of them weren't listening at all as they have already gotten up and were dancing around the room as Mitch shook his head "This is going to be trouble I know it"


	4. Chapter 4: Mitch vs The Commander

Chapter 4  
>After Ania and Tom had finally left Mitch stumbled exhausted into the kitchen to grab some food since he was ravenous. Pulling out some left overs from the fridge he felt a strong surge of energy assault his body as he dropped down to his knees and spilt his food all over the floor. Standing back he turned around to see a man sitting down at the table and smiling at him as Mitch shook his head "You made me drop my bloody food and I hate wasting food" he snarled as the man stood up and walked over towards him.<br>He was the same height as Mitch and had long purple hair and cold blue eyes, a face mask covered the bottom half of his face as a vertical scar ran down between his eyes. He wore the typical assassins type of clothing which was dark blue baggy like pants and a shirt as well. On his left arm there was an arm guard that went down half of his arm and was coloured red with yellow outlining around the edges, the arm guard was connected to a sash that went across his lower stomach and attatched to it was his katana being held in a purple coloured case. The hilt of his blade was completely black with a snake arching up the blade to the handle.

"Heh Mitch you always cared about your food" he said as they both embraced for a hug. "Hanza it's been to long old buddy how have you been?" Mitch asked as they both sat down at the table to have a chat and catch up.  
>Hanza Nukui was a friend of Mitch's while he spent his time training in Soul Society, they both met when he was out on a mission destroying hollow and came across the assassin. After engaging each other and finding out they were equally strong they both became friends constantly sparring with each other to try and best one another. When Mitch was assigned to guard his local area he bid Hanza farewell saying one day they would meet again but he didn' t think it would be now and here.<p>

"So what brings you to this world and my place old friend?" Mitch said grabbing two glasses from his cupboard and a bottle of scotch as he poured one glass Hanza and one for himself. "Cheers" the assassin said taking a long hard sip and then slamming the glass down as the table shook. Clearing his voice he spoke in a cold dark tone "Now to get down to business, I came here because I have a seriously urgent message to deliver to you from the Captain Commander". Upon hearing that name Mitch spat his scotch out onto the table and stammered "T…he the captain commander sent a message to me, what is it?" he yelled urgently wanting to hear the news.  
>"Alright calm down, he said to tell you that there has been an uprising in Soul Society as a large sector of the shinigami's have gone rogue leaving Seretii and forming their own little band of rogues. They call themselves the White Lotus and are lead by a skilled and powerful shinigami named Han Tzerchi".<p>

Mitch upon hearing this gasped at the mere thought of a shinigami betraying Soul Scoiety "So why exactly does this apply to me?" "Yamamoto believes that they will flee and hide out in this world and since there is a large amount of reiatsu surrounding your area he believes they will locate those sources to eliminate all possible threats here so be on your guard". After Hanza had finished giving his wanring he got up and walked towards the door as Mitch cried out "Wait aren't you going to stay here and help me?". Turning back around Hanza smiled at him "I would love to old friend but I have some other errands I must run but do try and stay alive" and with that he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Mitch standing there trying to absorb all that had been given to him in the past half an hour.

"Sheesh just look at all this homework I have to do" Ania said glaring at the huge pile of papers that were placed in front of her. Slumping down into her chair she sighed "How the hell am I going to get through all of this and where to start exactly?" After hearing Mitch's tale and the fact she to could become a shinigami her mind hadn't been thinking straight for the entire day. "Godammit I'm turning out to be like those two dim witted boys" she cursed to herself grabbing a biology book and opened to the question pages attempting to do at least one tiny speck of work.  
>Outside she heard a loud crash that sounded like it had come from her back yard. Curious to find out what exactly happened she ventured into the kitchen and peered out through the window, there standing under the cover of darkness in her backyard was a man doing nothing but simply standing there. Upon closer inspection she noticed he wore exactly the same shinigami robes as Mitch and figured it must be him so running outside she went to confront him but as she got closer it became apparent it wasn't Mitch. He had the black kimino and sandalds expect there was a huge white flower on the back of his robe not a number. The sword that hung at his side had an orange hilt as opposed to Mitch's black, his face was hidden behind a straw hat but she could tell he was staring intentivley at her.<p>

Finally after he had done sizing her up he spoke in an almost sophiscated voice "So you are the girl emitting this dormant but large reiatsu, I must say that's most interesting although you don't pose a threat to me at all". Ania took a step back as the man slowly walked towards her his hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he spoke in a calm almost cold manner "But if Master Han thinks you are a threat then you must be eliminated" and with that he charged towards Ania drawing his blade and slashing it through the air faster than the naked eye could see while she simply waited for it to all be over.

Instead feeling the cold sharp pain of death Ania felt nothing as she thought to herself "So is this what it feels like to be dead" but as she opened her eyes she noticed that she was still in her backyard and that there was a man standing in front of her with the number 11 on his back. "Mitch you came" she said as he spun around to face her with a big grin on his face "Hey it's my job to protect you after all can't go and have you dieing on me now".  
>Mitch spun around facing his opponent who removed his hat to reveal his face, he had a long grey beard while his hair was short and had a warriors tail bound at the back of his head. Cold green eyes stared back at Mitch while a smile formed across his wrinkled mouth "You posses a fair amount of reiatsu for someone as young as you this should be enjoyable". Jumping back he slashed his sword towards Mitch who parried the blow away and swiped at the man who vanished into thin air and then re appeared behind Mitch swinging his sword down towards his head as Mitch teleported away appearing behind the old man as he extended his hand out and began to chant ""Disintegrate, black dog of Rondanini! Perusal, burning tribute, tear away your own throat, Binding spell 9 Strike" a bright red lite engulfed the man as he cried out in agony dropping his sword and falling to his knee's. As Mitch walked towards the old man he began to chuckle "I didn't expect you would be this good at using binding spells you impress me, guess I shouldn't go underestimating you anymore". Mitch started laughing as he placed his blade against the old man's throat "Did you forget your glasses gramps as your attacks were to easy to dodge, also I think you're suffering from dementia as you have seemed to forgotten just how much reiatsu I posses".<p>

The man burst into laughter as electricity began to crackle around him and slowly he began to rise even though he was still being held by the binding spell. "Ah yes and you're cocky young lad as you have under estimated me which now you will regret, Slice the air Wakizashi" and with that a violent wind engulfed him and the bright red light surrounding him was shattered. As the wind cleared his blade had changed a great deal, the hilt was still orange but the blade itself was thick and long with the end of it bent obscurely almost like the wind was licking at the air. He held the blade diagonally facing down towards his feet while Mitch took his stance and readied himself for the onslaughter of whatever this man's zanpukto could do.  
>Swinging his sword upwards a huge hale force wind surged towards Mitch and before he could react sliced straight through his arm as blood sprayed all over his face and he dropped his blade while falling down to his knee's. "Mitch… no" Ania called out and went to take a forward but Mitch bellowed out "NO STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE" as he slowly rose to his feet and picked up his blade with his right hand wincing from the stinging pain that he felt. He tried to push the pain away for he had to protect Ania even if it cost him his life as a grin spread across his face "Is that the best you got well I must I'm very disappointed I expected a lot more" "Oh really and what exactl;y do you propose to do you are currently no match for me I say you're bluffing" the old man said smiling as Mitch continued to grin right back except his was a much more wicked and sinister grin as his eyes lite up like they were on fire "Oh but I'm not bluffing old man for you see I to can release my sword so be prepeared.<br>Mitch then placed his fingers on the tip of his blade as it began to glow red as he cried out "Rain fire from the heavens ASHURA" and for the second time today Ania saw him release his sword as flames engulfed the blade and when he wiped them free his sword had changed yet again. "Hmm interesting for a boy so young to learn his shikai most intriguing may I ask who you are?" the old man questioned as Mitch gave a mocking bow "I am Mitch 4th seat of the 11th squad now who are you?" the man bowed as well but his wasn't mocking it was a geninuine warriors bow of honor. "I am Hakarashi 3rd in command of master Han's squad the White Lotus".

With both of the combatents done giving their names they both leapt at each other blades whistling through the air as they clashed together causing a mighty roar and sending sparks showering through the sky. Both men were moving faster than a normal person could see yet somehow Ania managed to keep pace with both of them as they clashed swords together then took swipes at each other before teleporting away and re appearing elsewhere. Hakarashi sliced at the air with his blade as 3 long projectiles made out of air spiraled towards Mitch who swung Ashura vertically downwards as 3 fireballs intercepted the wind projectiles colliding together and causing a huge cloud of smoke.  
>Ania ducked her head to shield herself from the explosion and upon upon looking up she saw the two still clashing blades together furiously. As both blades met together Mitch stuck his forward and grinned like a madman "You I do so enjoy a good challenge and you've been the best I've fought in quiet some time so I'm going to savour this fight and make you die slowly". Hakarashi flinched back slightly from the sheer madness and bloodlist of this young boy "You are quiet bloodthirsty for someone so young how disappointing" he said as he began to push his blade forward as Ashura inched closer and closer to Mitch's exposed throat. At the very last split second Mitch threw his blade off and kicked Hakarashi in the face sending him spiraling down towards the ground as he crashed forming a huge crater. "INCINERATE ASHURA" Mitch roared as he arced his blade down and a huge flaming fireball flew down towards the hole as it created a huge explosion sending a heatwave flying across Ania's backyard as tree's were nearly ripped out of their roots.<br>"It's a good thing my parents aren't home yet" Ania thought to herself as she looked at her backyard with the massive holes these two were creating.

Mitch hadn't finished with his onslaught though as he slashed his blade rapidly through the air sending hundreds of tiny fireballs thundering into the already growing crater. To finish it off Mitch extended his right arm as his left arm clutched the right forearm and he began to chant a kido spell ""Oh ruler! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, fluttering wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, stand your claws but slightly upon the wall of innocent dreams: Destructive art 33 Blue fire crash down", a huge blue beam of fire erupted from his hand and engulfed the entire hole in the ground causing once more another catastrophic explosion.  
>"What exactly are my parents going to think when they find a hole that connects all the way to the equator in my backyard" Ania thought as she sighed thinking that Mitch was always reckless and damaging other people's property in whatever he did so it was no wonder in a fight he would be any different. "Hey Mitch do you realize you're going to have to pay for the damages or at least help me fix them" she yelled out to him but guessed he wouldn't bother hearing her above the thrill and roar that blood lust brought upon him.<p>

As the smoke cleared from the crater there was the shadow of a figure still standing there as Mitch howled with a sinister laugh "Thank god you're still standing thought you might have carked it on me well guess the fun can continuie" as he finished his sentence the shadow from the dust disappeared and then re appeared in front of Mitch as he sliced horitzontally across Mitch's chest cutting open his robe and sending blood spraying into the air. The blow though didn't phase Mitch as he just smiled even wider and started laughing even more driving himself forward. Not even a huge gash across his right arm could slow him down at all it just seemed to fuel his desire to fight even more. "Your insane" Hakarashi stammered as Mitch's blade flew through the air and sliced cleanly through his right arm sending blood gushing out drenching Ashura bright red and spraying onto Mitch's face. "Now let's spray more of your blood onto this battlefield" he said taking a step back while Hakarashi clenched his injured right arm with his left as his blade hung loosely. Mitch also had blood running down his right arm but the grip on his sword still remained strong and firm despite the injury.  
>Hakarashi extended two fingers forward as a bolt of electricity flew through the air towards Mitch who merely stood still as it pierced through his right shoulder sending a tiny eruption of blood spraying out. Expecting Mitch to dodge Hakarashi stood there speechless unable to figure out what to do as Mitch simply grinned "Guess you expected me to move well I predicated that and stood still now you've got nothing" and with that he charged forward swinging Ashura down as Wakizashi was brought up just in time to block the attack but the sheer force of the blow sent him staggering back as Mitch reigned in attack after attack with Hakarashi barley managing to block them. His foot suddenly pressed against tile and looking down saw the roof of Ania's house "Ahh it seem's you're stuck" leaping forward his blade aimed to pierce through Hakarashi's chest but he managed to teleport away in time as Mitch spun around stopping centimeters away from slicing Ania's roof in half and calmly stood while Hakarashi re appeared above him panting and dripping sweat. "Never did I think someone this strong would patrol these area's I must report back to Han on this" he mumbled to himself extending his hand and fingers out as he began to chant a spell "Carriage of thunder, chasm of a spinning wheel, divide this light into six Binding Art 61 Six Rods Light Restraint" six bright white rods slammed into Mitch's torso as they held him firmly in place. "We shall meet again and next time it will be much different" Hakarashi said as he disappeared leaving Mitch stuck in mid air with rods embedded in his torso.<p>

Ania moved forward to help as he began to roar and a huge circle of flire engulfed him and began spewing forth flames as the ball exploded with the flames. Mitch now stood in the air with the rods removed and looking perfectly fine besides the numerous gash and cut marks across his body. Slowly he floated down to the ground as Ania catiously walked forwards not knowing if Mitch was still in his bloodlust state. As he spun around she readied herself for anything only to see Mitch with his hand behind his head and a stupid grin on his face as he chuckled "Ehehe guess I overdid it a bit too much huh". Completley dumbfounded by the sudden change in him she walked towards him and slapped him over the back of the head numerous times "Of course you did you idiot" she yelled as he tried to shield himself from the blows but to no avail. "Hey hey hey sorry I didn't meant to but do I really have to stay and help out I mean I do just happen to have a date with those two lovely women you saw me with earlier" he said in a sweet and serene voice trying to weasel his way out but one glare from Ania said otherwise as he sighed and walked off sulking towards his body muttering "Alright fine I'll have to arrange meeting the ladies some other time… sheesh ruining my fun"


	5. Chapter 5: Ania and Tom shinigami's?

Chapter 5  
>Mitch slowly opened his eyes as sunlight shone through his window into the room, rolling over he checked the clock and saw it was only 9:30 so shutting his eyes he decided to grab a few extra minutes of sleep. Suddenly a huge force leapt on top of him as he assumed his dog had come to wake him "Rex let me sleep a few minutes longer" he said waving a dismissive hand as to his surprise the dog spoke back in a females voice "Wake up sleepyhead it's time to start our training".<br>"Wait a minute dog's can't talk" Mitch groggily said rolling his head over to see just who exactly it was only to be jolted fully awake by the sight of Ania sitting right in the middle of the bed on top of him smiling sweetly at him, her blue eyes displaying the pinnacle of innonce. "How the hell did you get in here" he groaned as she shook him playfully "Your front door was open silly now get up" rolling to the side he beckoned for her to leave rolling over trying to grab more sleep but Ania continued to shake him and chant "Wake up wake up wake up" until he finally gave in.

He stumbled out of bed wearing only a pair of boxers "Sheesh you're really persistant and annoying I'll give you that" Mitch said rubbing his eyes as Ania stood there smiling happily at her achievements. Sighing he grabbed a black tank top he found lying on the and threw it on before turning to face her "Well you going to leave so I can get dressed" he said as she simply stood there and raised an eyebrow at him as Mitch shook his head "Fine I'll just wear these then sheesh" picking up a pair of jeans which he threw on.  
>Walking down into the kitchen Ania darted behind at his heels he found Tom already sitting down at his table munching away on some of his breakfast "Nice to see you decided to make yourself at home" Mitch said in a sarcastic tone as Tom smiled and continued to eat his cereal. Mitch had to scoff down his breakfast due to Ania insiting he hurry up and finally after feeding the dog and grabbing everything he needed they were outside as he slammed the front door shut shielding his eyes from the bright light. "I'm not used to seeing this morning light dear god it's bright" Mitch complained as he put on a pair of sunnies and put on his bike helmet. "So where are we heading to?" Ania said as she got into her car and slammed the door shut "Just follow me" was all he said kicking the bike into gear and speeding off leaving both Tom and Ania to quickly try and catch up to the speed demon.<p>

They drove for what seemed like 20 minutes trying to constantly keep up with Mitch who didn't exactly believe in a speed limit. Finally they arrived at a completely deserted hall surrounded by a bush area "Well we're here" Mitch said stopping his bike and jumping off. Ania and Tom both got out of their cars and followed him towards the old broken down hall.  
>Upon opening the doors Mitch switched on a light as the old musty hall was illuminated for the first time in years. "Dear god how long has this place been abandoned?" Tom said holding his breath from the foul smell inside it as Mitch shrugged his shoulders "About 10 or so years I used to train here back in the day to improve but haven't been back since then but this'll be the place where you guys will train to become shinigami's" he said as both Ania and Tom smiled and anxiously awaited their training.<p>

"Alright so where to begin" Mitch said as he paced about the room thinking to himself just how to do this exactly. He recalled how he regained his shinigami powers after temporarily losing them but that was a grueling process and he managed to create a dark beast within himself as a result as he figured that wasn't the best option for them. "Can't have them face the demon I had to fight before wouldn't be fair on them" he muttered to himself as Ania and Tom stood there anxiously waiting to receive their training. He almost wished they weren't that anxious as he needed time to think about this. Finally he came down to the conclusion he'd just push their souls from their body and would see what happened and then they could take it from there.  
>Finally he wandered back over to them and began to talk "Alright I've figured out how to start us off so if you two will sit there patiently as I transform" and with that he pressed his necklace to his chest as his main body fell limp and his shinigami form leapt out from him. "Alright now I'm going to press the end of my hilt against your head which will release your souls from your body, it may feel weird as first but it'll all be quick".<p>

Unsheating his sword he turned it around and pressed the hilt against Tom's head, instantly Tom felt strange as he could feel his soul being torn apart and ripped from his body but as quickly as the pain started it was over and his other body was now lying lifeless on the ground as he stood next to Mitch in a shinigami's uniform with a sword hanging at his side that was coloured green, "Whoa this feels amazing" was all he could say as Mitch stood there slightly stunned at what just happened "Perhaps my reiatsu infused into it as well causing him to transform easier" he thought to himself as ANia smacked him over the head bringing him back to reality as she glared at him "Me to now!" Mitch sighed as he pushed the end of his hilt against her head, again Ania felt her soul being ripped from her body and then she saw her other body drop as she stood there in a shinigami's robe as well as her sword hanging horizontally from her back. The hilt was a vibrant pink colour and had flower petals decorated on the handle of the blade.  
>Mitch just stared at the two of them now standing there as shinigami's and chuckled "Guess my reiatsu helped out a bit in the process". "THIS IS SO AWESOME" Tom yelled as he started running about the hall testing out his new body while Ania stood there absorbing this all in as Mitch idled up beside her. "You know that robe looks pretty good on you fits quiet nicely and is quiet revealing I'd say" he said as Ania spun around staring at him coldly "Heh just merely an obersvation" he said running off before she would do something that would hurt him.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The sparring session

Chapter 6  
>"Tom get your ass over here now" Mitch yelled out watching him run around outside slashing at tree's and leaves with his newly obtained zanpukto. "You to Ania bring that pretty ass here" he said looking behind him to see her practicing how to run in mid air. When both of them arrived Mitch then began to speak "Alright now that you two have obtained shinigami powers it's time you tested them out against me" and just as he finished speaking he leapt towards both of them drawing his katana giving them barley a second to roll away before his blade slammed into the ground sending splinters flying everywhere.<p>

Sensing an opportunity to attack Tom leapt through the air bringing his blade down towards Mitch who merely vanished in thin air but left his sword embedded in the floor. Thinking he was now defenseless without his blade Tom upon seeing Mitch appear behind him charged straight at him again angling his sword horizontally to stab him, just as he thrust his blade forward Mitch leapt into the air landing on the tip of his zanpukto and unleashed a hard kick to his face the sent the shinigami flying into the wall. Ania now decided to give attacking a go as she lunged towards Mitch swinging her blade at his head, just before the blade landed a blow Mitch dropped to the floor and swept his feet under hers as she lost balance and fell to the ground with her legs in the air.

"HA nice graceful fall there Ania and by the way love your underwear, is that black I see they match your robes well" he said laughing as he ran for his zanpukto and picked it up off the ground.  
>After the two of them managed to pick themselves up off the floor they walked over to Mitch who was still laughing to himself. "Thought that without my sword I was useless well think again, I did happen to train in the art of hakuda which is hand to hand combat while I was in Soul Society". Done with his little informal education he leapt towards them as they both raised their zanpukto's clashing blades together all at the same time while Mitch slowly pushed forced his way forward pushing them back towards the wall. Ania at the given chance broke free of the struggle and darted quickly to Mitch's left before circling behind him and running her blade across his throat all in one swift motion. "Not that bad huh" she said to Mitch who laughed as he vanished from her sights before she felt the cold touch of steel being pressed against her neck "Not bad I'll give you credit for that but it's still not good enough" he whispered into her ear.<p>

Ania was about to try and move but Mitch grabbed her around the waist with his free hand as he held her firmly in place and whispered again "I wouldn't move if I were you, wouldn't want to get a scratch on that lovely delicate neck of yours now would we". Tom stood there confused as Mitch had vanished from his sights and was now behind Ania pinning her close to him. He was thinking of a way around this situation because a direct attack could possibly harm Ania and he was nowhere near fast enough to sneak behind Mitch to attack so he simply stood there waiting for Mitch to make his move.

"You know this is kind of hot" Mitch whispered again to Ania as she struggled in vain to break free of his grip around her waist. "Oh and by the way that's not the sheathe of my sword that's poking into your back" he said releasing his blade from her throat and jumping as she whirled around slashing her blade in an attempt to take his head off while Mitch fell to the floor bursting into laughter.  
>"Alright I think that's enough practice fighting for now" he said picking himself up off the floor while Tom and Ania both sheathed their blades. "So then now what do we do"? Tom asked as Mitch turned around to face him "Well now you two are going to sit and meditate in an attempt to commune with your zanpukto spirits in hopes of learning its name". Both of them just stood there with confused expressions on their face as Mitch sat down and took a deep breath before explaining the shikai process.<p>

"In order for you to learn your shikai you must sit and become one with your blade by trying to commune with it in deep meditation. If your sword speaks out to you then you'll learn it's name but only if the sword thinks you are worthy of hearing it's name". After he had finished speaking Mitch got up and indicated for Tom and Ania to both sit on the floor "Now lay your zanpukto on your lap and close your eyes, attempt to completely cut off your mind and focus solely on the blade and you should be able to hear it calling you. Follow that voice and you should eventually meet your zanpukto's spirit".

As the two of them nodded off into a trance like state merged back into his body and throw on his bike helmet walking out the door chuckling to himself "Well while you two are busy on that long ass quest I'm going on that date I happened to cancel". With his bike speeding off into the distance Ania and Tom were left in the darkened room both in their own little worlds attempting to commune with their zanpukto.


	7. Chapter 7: Tom meet's his spirit

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Tom felt the world around him leave completely like he was now floating on air and not sitting on the ground. Jumping up to his feet he stood in complete and total darkness, looking down he wondered just what exactly he was standing on and where the hell he was but then he recalled what Mitch had told him earlier and shook all those pointless questions from his mind and began to focus solely on his blade. Shutting his eyes and opening his ears and mind to the vast darkness he heard a soft whisper coming from somewhere deep in the shadows, he strained to listen as now he could slightly hear it "Tom come to me follow my voice" it called to him.<br>Jolting his eyes open he raced off in the direction he assumed the voice was coming from as it began to grow louder and louder until finally he leapt out of the darkness as a bright white light enveloped his eyes and he gasped at the site standing right before him.

He gazed out at a lone and quiet jungle and yet instead of it being shrouded in darkness a bright white light surrounded the dense and desolate forest. As he stepped through the tree's pushing shrubs and low hanging branches back from his face he listened to the sound of the wind whistling through the trees and bushes as he noticed that he could only hear that and nothing else.  
>Finally after he trekked through the forest for what seemed like an eternity he arrived at a pathway made out of rocks that wound its way up to two separate rivers that were flowing next to each other. As Tom walked up this footpath he saw the river ended and there was a huge waterfall cascading into each of the two rivers, what was interesting to note though was that although the rivers ran next to each other they were both completely different.<br>The one on his left was flowing bright red like the colour of blood while the one to his right was a pure white colour almost the stark opposite to the red one. As Tom watched the river flow they eventually merged into one where the bright red blood mixed in with the white water and continued along together as far as the eye could see.

"So Tom you've finally arrived" a deep low voice spoke as Tom spun around to see in between the two waterfalls was a little section of land and upon that lay a huge white tiger. He eyed Tom with his cold and intelligent eyes as he finally got up stretching out his feet and then walking towards the edge of his little piece of land and sat on his two hind legs. Although he was a white tiger the stripes that went along his body were a subtle blending of sky blue and lime green instead of being the usual black. Tom also noticed that he had two separate eye colours much similar to the lake flowing beside him, the left one was a bright red colour while the right was a vibrant white. "You've come to find out my name? Well first I must test you and believe me it won't be easy" the tiger said as suddenly the lake filled with blood started to pile up with bodies which caused more blood to flow into it. As a result of this when the two lakes merged it slowly was festering into a deep red colour instead of white.  
>This whole ordeal made no sense to Tom until the Tiger finally spoke out again in a cold dark voice. "Tom if the merged lake turns completely red you will return back to the world as a mad man your mind becoming that of a serial killer, the only way to fix this is to figure out what my name is so think hard and properly" done with his speech the tiger sat down on the ground as Tom immediately began to panic as he tried to stay calm and gather his thoughts but every time he did the mere thought of going crazy crept up on him and clouded his judgment. "DAMMIT I can't let it end like this not now" he muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and focused his mind on the Tiger and what he represented.<p>

Opening his mind to the world around him Tom felt the presence of the Tiger flowing around him and through him as he realized that the Tiger was a part of him and that somewhere deep inside of him he knew the name it just had to be brought to the surface. A strange burning sensation gnawed at Tom's mind distracting him as he quickly opened his eyes to see the bodies continuing to rise in the blood lake and he felt more and more aggressive as each second passed by.  
>"Don't think about that for now just focus on the sword" he thought to himself as he pictured the Tiger sitting there next to both the lakes which he realized represented the two sides to people, the blood representing obviously murder, blood lust and evil things which was made apparent by how he felt now and so he guessed that the white lake was the opposite of evil and was justice, serenity and good things therefore the lakes both represented peoples sides yet they flowed together as one eventually.<p>

Slowly Tom could feel the anger rising in him as his vision went cloudily and the blood pumped through his body faster and faster he could feel his heart hammering in his chest thudding loudly and ringing in his ears. He tried to block it all out but it wouldn't go away so he thought harder and harder about the lakes connection and finally just when he felt the last verge of his sanity snap it him as he opened both his eyes and spoke.

"The lake is about balance evil needs good and good needs evil they both incorporate into each other that's why they flow together" he said as the Tiger sat up abruptly glaring down on Tom who spun around to face him. "I now know your name it's Tamashii Seigei upon hearing his name the Tiger smiled as best a Tiger could. "Well done Tom you've learnt my name and can finally call upon me in battle" Tamashii Seigei said as the bodies in the river of blood disappeared and the joint river finally returned to normal while Tom felt all the anger and rush of blood disappear from his body as he dropped to the floor exhausted.  
>While Tom lay on the ground recovering Tamashii Seigei walked over towards the edge of the fountain and stood high above the shinigami who squinted up at him. From where the Tiger was standing and he was lying down his spirit looked colossus almost filled with power. He then spoke in a calm cool voice as Tom managed to pick himself up off the ground standing level with him and stared into his different coloured eyes as the Tiger began to speak. "Now Tom there is one thing you must know about your sword and my spirit. You must not let bloodlust corrupt your system and fuel your desires no matter what the cause is you must resolve your conflict in the least amount of bloodshed possible. That is my power and only on those conditions will I lend my strength to you, if you try and fight out of anger, revenge and desire to shed blood then I cannot risk becoming corrupted and defiled and I will shut my power off from you. Always remember that the least amount of blood shed in a conflict is the best outcome now go back to the world and show everyone the true meaning of Karma".<p>

With his speech done Tom felt the world shine around him rightly as he was blinded for a brief second and when he opened his eyes again he recognized that he was back inside the hall where he was training with his zanpukto glowing brightly on his lap. He spun around to face Ania only to find she was still in her own little world trying to find the name to her sword so he just sat there quietly and waited for her to finish up.


	8. Chapter 8: Ania meets her spirit

Chapter 8: Ania Meet's her spirit

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ania was still busy inside her own world trying to find her away through a vast thick and dark jungle with vines tangling about the trees. Pushing away the vines she stumbled out of the dark and damp rainforest to a beautiful lush field covered in purple flowers everywhere. As she stepped onto the long grass she saw something dart across the fields as the flowers shook violently in the wind trail left behind by the culprit.<br>Walking forward slowly Ania felt a huge force slam into her from behind and as she spun around lying with her back on the flowers she stared into the face of a huge black panther that quickly darted off Ania and stood centimeters away watching her closely with those cool blue eyes. She got a better view of the creature which looked absolutely beautiful sleek black fur, a long and slender tail and those eyes looked so enchanting. Suddenly the Panther spoke as it jumped at Ania and screamed in a high pitched almost childish accent "FINALLY you made it here thank god" she slammed into Ania knocking her to the floor while she viciously licked her face in affection as Ania tried to fend the giant cat off from licking her to death

Eventually the cat leapt off Ania and raced across the field as it chanted playfully "Catch meeee if you cannnn" Ania tried in vain to chase after the sleek black animal but it was far too fast as it darted off into the distance leaving her standing in the middle of a field full of red roses. The world around her went black all of a sudden and the flowers roared up to life as stems began to grow out of them covered in deadly thorns which began to slowly close in on Ania as she heard the cat's playful voice echoing within the darkness.  
>"Now it's time for a little test, if you can focus your mind and think of my name these flowers won't hurt you but if you can't they'll eventually close in and crush you to death" after the cat had finished talking the flowers slowly began to creep forward as Ania quickly looked up at them and fell into a trance as the flowers looked so beautiful and gorgeous. She gingerly reached out to touch one as a thorn sliced her finger causing her to reel back in shock snapping out of her trance as she gazed at her bloodied finger and her mind finally came back to her.<p>

Closing her eyes Ania focused her mind on the sleek black panther running through the darkness it's body illuminated by a bright moon that shone on its sleek black fur. She looked beautiful and gorgeous its muscular legs surged forward as it bounded through the darkness playfully leaping around and enjoying itself. Focusing on the cat Ania began to suddenly feel the animals presence almost like it was a part of her and the more she focused on it the more she could feel the Panthers force being connected with her almost like their minds intertwined. All of a sudden was a brief flash and Ania was staring out of the Panthers eyes as she was running through the jungle joyous and happy, she could feel the great cats presence with her as she snapped back to her mind and her eyes darted open only to find the thorns merely inches away from closing in on her.  
>Her mind racing Ania wondered why she could feel the cat's presence so strongly and suddenly from the reflection of a puddle left on the ground she gazed at herself and immediately looked at her eyes and re called the cat's eyes. They were exactly the same a beautiful bright blue colour that left people in a trance and it finally hit her. "You're an incorporation of me and that's why I can feel your spirit so well you're connected to me because you are a part of me" upon speaking those words she heard the cat chanting its name in her ears as she opened her mouth and spoke the name aloud "Your name is Kanzen Bi".<p>

Upon hearing her name the thorns erupted back into the ground as the huge panther leapt out of no where again and slammed into Ania knocking her to the floor a second time as she playfully jumped up and down on Ania chanting "You did it, you did it, you managed to find my name out yippee". Finally managing to pick herself up she stared at the cat running about playfully leaping around in the air playing with butterflies and other animals as she thought to herself "Do I really act like this?" Kanzen Bi then turned around and walked back to Ania as she began to speak in a now serious tone "Alright Ania now upon learning my name you can my power forth whenever you want to in battle but know this my power is to be used only while during battle and not for your own benefit otherwise I won't be able to lend you my power, now off you go back to your own world and remember call on me anytime I'd love to meet your other friends.  
>Ania's world erupted in a bright white light as she opened her eyes to find Tom sitting there with his shut as well meditating. As he opened his eyes they both smiled obviously figuring out that they both managed to pass their test as they heard a voice suddenly speak to them from above as they darted their heads up to spot Mitch lazily lying back on a plank of wood his feet kicked up the air as he lay with his hands on his head "So you two finally managed to learn your Shikai's, took your sweet ass time but least you finally got it.<br>"Took out sweet time? I thought it was actually rather fast" Ania said glaring up at Mitch who laughed as he leapt gracefully down off the post and landed in front of them "Yeah sure I'll consider two days fast I mean it only took me one but maybe that's because I'm special" he said laughing as he quickly walked away from Ania who gave him an icy cold stare. "Really why did it take you such a short time" Tom said bewildered that he had been out for two days as it only seemed like a mere few hours. Mitch simply shrugged his shoulders "Guess I had a natural talent of it who knows" "So if we've been meditating this whole time what have you been doing just sitting there watching us?" Ania asked as Mitch burst into laughter "Oh as much as I would enjoying sitting there and watching you sit there all beautiful and graceful Ania I had other things to do". "Such as?" Tom questioned but Ania already knew the answer as she rolled her eyes "Hey so what I went back to those beautiful women for a date I got the right and if I re call you made me cancel so you owed me" Mitch said defensively.

His joking attitude disappeared from his face as he glared at them seriously now "Alright so now that you two know your spirits name let's see if you can call them into this world for us to take a look at". Tom and Ania glanced at each other wondering just how the hell they were going to accomplish this and how long it was going to take them


	9. Chapter 9: Spirit's in this world?

Chapter 9: Spirit's in this world?

* * *

><p>"Alright being able to call your spirit beast into this world is essential if you wish to bond much further and achieve a bankai although this takes most people 100 years to achieve so I don't expect you to get it so quickly Mitch said as he drew out Ashura while he shut his eyes and almost immediately a bright red light engulfed him as heat waves flew off his body and finally he opened his eyes which were flared up a fiery red colour before he roared out "ASHURA" and as the huge fire erupted around him a giant wolf was standing next to him.<br>He was colossal almost the size of Mitch standing up, his fur was a dark black grey colour and had flames dancing off the tips whole his eyes were a bright red colour as his fangs were bared back in a vicious snarl. Upon seeing this fearsome beast Ania and Tom took a step back out of fear as the wolf spoke in a dark husky voice "Don't be afraid children if you're a friend of Mitch I wouldn't hurt you".

While both of them managed to calm down and catch their breath Tom turned to face Mitch "So if mastering a bankai takes so much time have you managed to achieve yours yet?" Mitch smirked in a victorious grin as he laughed "Of course I have learnt mine and it only took 3 days thanks to a certain someone in Soul Society". Ania's eyes lit up as she glanced at Mitch innocently and asked in a sweet voice "So if that's the case can we see your bankai pleaseee?" looking into her eyes Mitch knew he wasn't able to dodge this one and shrugged his shoulders as he let out a long sigh "Alright fine I'll show you but please don't make a huge deal out of it".  
>Angling his zanpukto horizontally from his face a huge burst of fire erupted around him "BANKAI" he roared as the flames soared twenty feet into the air spiraling around and around in an arc into the sky before exploding in a huge burst of fireworks. As the flames disappeared Mitch stood before Ania and Tom who gasped at how much he had changed. On his back now draping down was a fiery red cloak with flames licking the air at the bottom as the number 11 was scrawled in the middle written in kanji. His shirt was completely burnt off with fiery tattoo's glowing brightly across his chest, he had grown fangs, claws a tail and ears on his body all made completely out of fire whilst on his shoulder flaming spikes erupted as shoulder protectors.<br>The blade itself had grown even longer and thinner as the curve was definitive, it's handle grew more narrower as the hilt grew flames along the side whilst down the bottom of the blade a long chain of fire hung in mid air while a fiery glow emanated off the blade itself which was a dull red, orange and yellow colour like a fire was roaring inside the actual blade.  
>"Woah so that's what a bankai looks like" Tom said bewildered by the sheer amount of power emanating from Mitch in this form. Ashura sat obediently at Mitch's side as he laughed staring at both Ania and Tom's faces "Yeah it's a pretty impressive sight must admit I haven't released my bankai for quite some time so it feels kind of strange".<br>"Alright now you've seen my bankai I have one more thing to show you that's incredibly rare for a shinigami to use and you two probably won't be able to use this and I'd defiantly advise against trying so as it's far too dangerous. Tom and Ania suddenly felt a dark reiatsu spew forth from Mitch as it gushed out of him like a sliced open wound pouring everywhere as dark flames began to erupt around his body. Placing his right at the top of his face he raked it down his entire face and upon removing his hand his face was hidden behind a white hollow mask.

The mask looked like a typical hollow's mask two dark slots for his eyes to stick out but it had two spikes protruding from the sides like a pair of razor sharp ears, there were also black spikes hutting out from his mouth heading vertically across the mask and diagonally almost like whiskers on a wolf. His teeth were bared shut in a snarl as some more spikes jutted out at the bottom, his red eyes flared to life from the two dark slots for eyes as he suddenly had a dark feel to him that intimidated both Ania and Tom as they took a step back slowly.  
>"Hey don't worry I may feel like incredible evil but I'm not I can control it easily" he spoke in a dark snarling tone like a wolf speaking. "Now this is what we call a vizard form only certain shinigami can achieve this height. To achieve vizard powers you must have an inner hollow residing inside your soul, then you must journey inside and defeat the hollow but as you do this your body undergoes the hollowfication transformation and if you take too long your body turns completely into a hollow and you lose your mind that's why I don't want you two doing this it's far to deadly". As he had finished speaking his clothes and mask slowly dissolved off leaving his sword in its shikai state as he stared down at his burnt off shirt and grumbled to himself "I hate having to buy a new shirt every time I do this honestly it costs a fortune".<br>Glancing up at Ania and Tom he quickly let his problem slide by as he sat down on the ground. "Alright now you two try and call your spirit beasts forth into this world I'll just sit here and wait" he said as Ashura stretched out and laid his head on Mitch's lap as he stroked the wolf's head scratching behind his ears.

Both shinigami's resumed their sitting positions on the ground as they began to focus their minds back to their soul spirits as they tried to connect with them in an effort to bring them into this world. Ania found Kanzen Bi as she reached out and embraced her within herself and upon opening her eyes she saw the majestic sleek black panther sitting there next to her as her sword had also transformed into its shikai state as well. The sword had turned into an elegant long sword while along the blade it had curbed elegant spikes that curved inward on each side, at the end of the sword three spikes protruded out and formed together like an elegant flower. The handle remained the same that bright pink colour with floral patterns decorating it as Ania looked towards Kanzen Bi who was gazing about in curiosity to this new found world she had come into.

Tom had also reached into his pulling Tamashii Seigei out as he lay on the ground lazily while Tom observed his sword in its shikai form. The blade itself had curved slightly as spikes stuck out all the way up the sword, at the tip of the blade there was a small diamond that just sat there. Tom was amazed by the sword and wondered what types of skills it possessed as he was eager to try it out.  
>"Alright great job you two managed to call your spirit beats out now let's take a look at them" Mitch said as he jumped up and wandered over to Tamashii Seigei who upon seeing Mitch stood up and eyed the boy up and down as he spoke in a calm and collected tone "You are an interesting one I sense justice within you but that is clouded by anger, desire, revenge and bloodlust this clouds your judgment but also gives you strength how interesting". Mitch stared at Tamashii Seigei for awhile pondering what the wise Tiger said as he moved onto Kanzen Bi who was eagerly playing about with Ashura the wolf none too pleased at having a cat play about with him. "Well Ania I must say that the spirit beast of yours looks exactly like you dark, mysterious and sexy I like it" Mitch said as Kanzen Bi wandered over to Mitch who propped down on one knee and scratched the cat behind its ears. "Hmmm so you're Mitch huh well you're an interesting fellow must say I like you" she said jumping at Mitch and playfully scratching away at his legs. Ashura upon giving up with the cat just wandered over to a corner and sat down hoping for some peace and quiet.<p>

"Well now what do we do since we've mastered the ability to call our beasts forward" Tom asked as Mitch wandered over to where Ashura was sitting as he propped himself up against the huge wolf and shut his eyes as he waved his hand to the two of them beckoning of them to go away as he said "Go and train with your spirits to strengthen your bond I'm taking a nap". Ania and Tom walked outside shaking their heads as their two spirits trotted behind them ready to engage in some training fights.  
>"So you are definite that's him" a cold voice spoke to a bald headed man as they sat atop a rock watching the little show below. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's Mitch's reiatsu, well I think it's time we paid him a visit" the bald headed man spoke in an excited voice as the three shrouded figures leapt off the rocks as they sailed towards the little shack where Ania, Tom and Mitch had no idea what was awaiting them.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown people appear?

Chapter 10: Unknown people appear?

* * *

><p>Mitch leapt up suddenly as he sensed the huge reiatsu that just emerged and drew his zanpukto before racing outside to find Ania, Tom and their spirit beasts lying passed out on the floor. Rushing over to their side he quickly felt their pulses to see that they were alive just out cold from the sheer force of reiatsu.<br>"Guess they couldn't stand up to the power of my reiatsu" a cold voice spoke as Mitch spun around to see three shadowy figures on the roof. Raising his zanpukto Mitch waited for them to make the first move and attack, quick as a flash a bald headed man leapt off the building flying towards Mitch as he unsheathed his katana and went to strike a blow only for Mitch to parry the blow. "I'm impressed it seems you've improved Mitch" the man said sheathing his sword and spun around to face him.

Mitch sheathed his zanpukto and walked over to the man as they glared eye to eye before embracing each other in a huge hug "Man I'm amazed to see you here Madarame and I'm guessing behind me is Yumichika". "Right you are Mitch and I must say though your clothes are filthy and that isn't entirely beautiful at all" an arrogant and pompous voice spoke as Yumichika stepped out of the shadows, he looked like a woman at first glance wearing fake eyelashes that were red and yellow while his hair was long and blue styled in a fancy way so he looked in his opinion "beautiful".

All three of the shadowed assailants were part of Mitch's squad in Soul Society the 11th division, Yumichika was the 5th seat just one below Mitch while Madarame was the 3rd seat the one above him. Madarame stepped forward as he clasped a hand over Mitch's back "Yeah we didn't mean to knock your friends out with our power but that was mainly the captains doing". Upon hearing his name the huge towering man stepped out of the shadows as Mitch sank to one knee in salute "Captain I'm honored you would come to see me" he said as the huge man named Zaraki Kenpachi lumbered over to Mitch.

"Hey, hey stand up I never did like formalities" he spoke in a laid back sort of tone that relaxed Mitch right up as he rose and stood next to Zaraki who easily stood 1 extra foot over Mitch at 7 foot. He had black spiked hair that shot up into the sky and had bells on the end of each one; he wore an eye patch over his left eye while the robe he wore was old and tattered. At his side hung a battered looking zanpukto but looks were deceiving as the blade was anything but weak.

Ikkaku came and stood by Mitch ready to fill him in on the situation, he was slightly shorter than Mitch maybe at 5 foot 6 as his head was completely bald. He had red eyeliner underneath both his eyes and he always wore a wicked battle grin as he quickly briefed Mitch in on the situation. "Well it's like this, the captain commander sent us to gather you and those two newbie's of yours to head back to Seretii and prepare for an upcoming war that the White Lotus society will be waging against us".

"The captain wants you to be properly trained along with those two so when battle comes you can be at your peak to help us" Mitch stood dumbfounded at all of this, war in Soul Society that hadn't happened in years!

"Alright fine I'll come back with these two just me a second to brief them and then I'll meet you at the Senkai gate near Urahara's shop in 4 days time" Ikkaku nodded at this and the three members of Mitch's squad disappeared just like that off into the darkness.  
>Sitting down next to the inanimate bodies of Ania and Tom he sighed "This is going to be a long journey" he mumbled to himself as he gave them both a nudge trying to wake both of them up.<p>

"Alright so let me get this straight we are journeying all the way to Japan to meet up with your buddies from your squad to head to Soul Society so we can train up and fight in a war?" Ania questioned as Mitch nodded his head as she smiled "Oh it all makes sense when you put it like that but there is one thing that does bother me, HOW ARE WE TO GET TO JAPAN IN FOUR DAYS" she roared at him.

Both Mitch and Ashura cowered back while Ania stood there panting to catch her breath "Easy calm down there Ania it's simple using quick step we can easily reach the location within 3 days max if you keep to my schedule" he said trying desperately to calm Ania down before god knows what would happen.  
>"Alright but what do we do about our other lives in the meantime I mean we can't just randomly disappear for a long period of time people will get suspicious" Tom asked as Mitch spun to face him while he held three weird lolly dispensers in his hand. They had the heads of a bunny rabbit on a spring as a weird ball like candy lay inside the stomach of the device.<p>

"We can resume our daily lives with these things" Mitch said holding them up "Oh great some candy will make our lives normal are you insane" Ania said as she slapped Mitch over the head. "hey stop jumping to conclusions and let me explain them" he said rubbing his head as he popped a piece of candy out into his hand "These are called soul candy they transform your body into its soul reaper form yet places another soul inside your other body so it can resume its normal life. So with these they can attend school and do everything we normally do and no one will be the wiser that we left".

Popping the piece of candy into his mouth his shinigami form burst forth but instead of the original body dropping to the floor it stood there gazing about confused. Finally it wandered over to Ania and grabbed her hand as he dropped to one knee "Never before have I gazed into anything so beautiful such as your divine beauty oh won't thee please give me thy name so I may wonder what to call this goddess" he spoke in almost a poetic voice as Ania sighed "Well he's an extreme version of yourself but it's close enough".

Shaking him free of her hand she walked over towards Mitch in his shinigami form and took the dispenser popping a piece of candy into her mouth while she stared at her other self just standing there. Mitch's mod soul quickly ran over to mod soul Ania and began stroking her hair making more comments about her beauty and the lustrous look of her hair before she suddenly whacked him over the head and skulked off mumbling as Ania laughed "Yeah mine defiantly kept my personality no one will be able to tell the difference".

Tom was the last to take his candy as his mod soul wandered over to the other group and they all began conversing to each other while Mitch quickly laid out the plan to Tom and Ania. "Alright if we manage to leave in 3 hours we can reach the edge of Australia by night fall but only if you two stick to my movements, now we meet back here and don't be late or I'll leave without you". Everyone went their separate ways as the mod souls took the vehicles back as to avoid any suspicion.


	11. Chapter 11: Destination Karakura Town

**Chapter 11: Destination Karakura Town**

* * *

><p>As Mitch raced through the air towards his home he felt someone idle up beside him, spinning around to look he noticed Hanza running next to him. "Hanza what do you want" he yelled about the roar of the raging wind that assaulted them "I've been told that I should accompany you on your journey for protection in case the White Lotus decide to attack you again".<p>

"Since when did you think I need any help?" Mitch said flashing his usual cocky smile as Hanza returned the smile and called back "It never hurts to have a little bit of back up now just try and catch me" with that Mitch raced off after the ninja as they darted across the sky like little children playing tag.

Ripping the door open to his house Tom raced into his room his mind racing a mile a minute "What exactly do you take to another world and what can I carry in this form". Eventually he decided on nothing and upon meeting his other self outside the house laid down the ground rules on how to act as to not arouse suspicion throughout the school and for his family. Taking one look back at his house which he wouldn't see for however long this adventure took he raced off to the meeting spot.

Meanwhile back at her house Ania ran into her room grabbing and backpack and slung it over her shoulder. As she walked out of the room though she suddenly thought that no one could see her but they would see the bag so it was a bad idea and decided on taking nothing as she assumed that she would rely on Mitch to provide for them even though she dreaded the mere thought of that. Her mod soul walked through the door as Ania instructed her on everything she needed to do and how to act so no one thought anything was different and wrong.

The last thing she said to her mod soul before rushing off was "Make sure that Mitch's mod soul doesn't try and hit on you so much and if he does whack him over the head it worked for the real one at least" and with that she darted off into the distance to arrive at the meeting point.

Mitch on the other hand was calm and collected as he casually walked through the front door grabbing a glass of scotch and taking a quick swig before walking outside again to see his mod soul just arrive. "Alright here's what you need to do to make sure no one thinks' you're different basically just act like you are now if you see some nice women chat to them, oh and watch out for the mod soul Ania I'm sure the real one told her to smack you one if you try just be careful" as the mod soul walked inside Mitch met up with Hanza and they soared off into the sky towards the designated meeting place.

"Alright so everyone's here" Mitch called out as Tom, Ania and Hanza stood there while Mitch calculated travelling distance and speed into his head. Well then let's get moving" he said suddenly surging forward as Ania and Tom quickly spun around and tried to keep up with the two hyperactive boys in front.

For three days they trekked forward using flash step and resting every so often so that Ania and Tom the lesser experienced of the group could rest up and gain their breath back. Finally on the fourth day they arrived at a rundown store in a city called Karakura in Japan. "Well we managed to make it and just to my scheduling" Mitch boasted as he happily strode towards the front of the shop and knocked on the door.

"Yes how can I help you" an incredibly large and built man said as he bent down to the entrance glaring at Mitch through a pair of sunglasses. "I was wondering if Kisuke Urahara is about. Tell him Mitch is here". As the door slammed shut and the large man disappeared Mitch took a seat on the porch waiting for Urahara to arrive. "He always appears randomly and is late" Mitch sighed as he placed his head into his hands bored from waiting.

"MITCH YOU'RE HERE" a thrilled voice roared from behind the door as it was torn and open and Mitch was hurled off his feet into the embrace of a tall slender tanned woman. "I haven't seen you in ages how you been" she said thrashing Mitch about in her arms as he managed to haul himself free from her grasp.

"Woah calm down there Yourichi it has been long but still that greeting was a bit over dramatic don't you think?" Mitch said as he shook himself down while Yourichi burst into laughter. "Oh come now no greeting is over dramatic and besides why shouldn't I greet you like that after all we've been through and done so much, remember the time you first saw me out of my cat form that was a classic I never got tired of seeing people's reactions" she said falling to the floor laughing while Mitch for the first time in his was embarrassed by a woman.

"Oh you managed to make it Mitch" a calm collected voice said as a man emerged from the house wearing a green and white hat that covered his eyes while blonde shaggy hair hung down. He wore a green bath robe almost and was wearing a pair of wooden sandals with a walking cane. "Kisuke it's good to see you" Mitch said as they embraced in a friendly hug while Yourichi growled slightly "Oh what he get's a hug but for me it's a push away!" Mitch laughed nervously as Urahara looked away from Mitch and saw the other three from his group standing there as he walked over to his greetings.

"Ah Hanza it's been awhile good to see you" he said as they exchanged a quick hand shake and he moved onto Tom who greeted himself then bowed and they shook hands. Upon seeing Ania Urahara jumped back slightly shocked to see this woman "My, my Mitch you didn't tell me such a beautiful woman was coming to stay at my humble bodings, why I must clean up the place as one with such beauty as yourself should only stay in a beautiful place to match your good looks" he said quickly spinning around and racing off before slamming the door shut. Ania just stood there bewildered at what just happened while Mitch and Yourichi both burst into laughter from the typical outburst Kisuke has at seeing attractive women.


	12. Chapter 12: Everything get's explained

Chapter 12: **Everything get's explained**

* * *

><p>While the trio waited for Urahara to clean up his house for the beautiful woman Mitch decided it would be a good idea for Ania and Tom to spar each other and gain some valuable practice while Hanza and himself decided to continue their little rivalry they had been running for a few years now.<p>

"Well Hanza I believe the score is 20 to you and 19 to me so be prepared for it to be tied up again" Mitch said while Hanza laughed "Yeah sure Mitch every time you manage to catch up I end up racing forward, face it you'll never be in front". Both men drew their blades out faster than the naked eye could see as they disappeared from view and suddenly re appeared in a massive explosion as they clashed blades together.

The ground shook and trembled from their sheer power and force they swung into each blow as Ania and Tom tried to get practicing but were to mesmerized by these two giants duking it out to actually bother fighting. Yourichi just sat there ever so calmly watching the adrenaline charged boys exchange blows her eyes darting from place to place easily managing to keep up with their superior speed.

Ania and Tom tried to focus on the fight but they were moving fat too quick for their eyes and every time they managed to find the two contenders they would teleport elsewhere.

"Ha-ha I see you've improved greatly" Hanza said as he ducked beneath a swipe from Ashura and quickly took advantage of the opening arcing his blade up towards Mitch's stomach. Dodging the blade Mitch unleashed a hard kick to Hanza's face as he blocked the strike with his free hand then grabbed Mitch's leg and hurled the shinigami down towards the ground.

While Mitch was hurtling towards the earth he extended out his hand and not bothering to chant fired off his destructive art: Red fire cannon. By not using the incantation his blast was about at 75% of its full power but not chanting had caught Hanza off guard as the blow stuck his face sending him hurtling down towards the concrete as he slammed into the ground causing a massive bang.

Lifting himself out of the rubble the door to the shop slide open as Urahara wandered out and gasped "What happened to my precious ground it's all ruined". Mitch and Hanza just stood there rubbing their heads and laughing as Yourichi just shook her head. "Alright come inside before my store is destroyed" Urahara said as the 4 of them walked inside his humble little shop and sat on the ground around a round table while Tessai the giant man wearing the sunglasses brought in a cup of tea for them all to drink.

"Alright while we wait for the rest of the 11th squad to arrive I'll fill you guys in on the situation that is happening in Soul Society and where you all fit into this" Urahara said as he grabbed a seat on the ground and picked up his cup of tea. Taking a sip from it he placed it down and took a deep before he began to speak. "Old man Yamamoto has told me that the White Lotus society has launched warriors against the outlying cities in Soul Society unfortunately the shinigami's can't get there in time to help out and so they managed to get on top of us. Now he told me that it's time to launch an attack against them and that all shinigami's are to report back to Seretii where the upcoming fight will ensure, he requested that Mitch specifically went back so he could search for his father Auron to assist in the battle and help lead a group of shinigami himself".

"What me lead a squad by myself!" Mitch yelled chocking on his tea as he spat it out dumbfounded by what he just heard. "Yes that's right he wants you to lead a special group so he requires you to head back to Seretii to get acquainted with your squad, also your companions need to be trained properly for combat" as Urahara finished speaking there was a loud crash outside and the door to the shop swung open as Zaraki lumbered into the room followed by Yumichika and Ikkaku behind him.

"Oi, oi we are ready to leave yet" Kenpachi spoke as Mitch stood grabbing zanpukto off the ground and slung it over his back. "Of course Captain, Urahara if you wouldn't mind opening the Senkai gate so we can be on our way".

Everyone climbed down a ladder into a huge desert like room as Urahara wandered over to a huge looking pillar and pulled out his cane as he inserted it into a crack and turned it to the right. A huge black vortex appeared as it just stood floating in between the two pillars while Tom and Ania gazed up at the huge dark abyss in awe.

"Well this here is the Senkai gate and at the end of the dark tunnel inside we'll arrive outside Soul Society so let's going" Mitch said as he leapt forward first and was swallowed by the huge black hole as his fellow 11th squad members and Hanza followed behind shortly. Tom and Ania just stood there slightly skeptical of jumping into a huge black which led to who knows what exactly.

"Come on now it's not so bad trust me" Urahara said as he rested his hand on Ania's shoulder in re assurance. Taking a deep breath both of them leapt into the darkness as it assaulted their eyes completely blocking their vision as they could see nothing and began to panic.


	13. Chapter 13: Arriving In Soul Society

**Chapter 13: Arriving In Soul Society**

* * *

><p>"Mitch where the hell are you I can't see a single thing" Tom yelled out as he blindly walked forward and suddenly a long silvery path appeared underneath his feet. Every step he took forward the silver path would extend with him and soon Ania followed closely behind as they walked forward and finally caught up to Mitch who stood on a massive silver path waiting impatiently .<p>

"You know I'd like to reach Soul Society some time before I turn 30" he yelled out as they both picked up their pace and began to run forward as the path kept up with them every step of the way. "What is this stuff?" Ania asked Mitch who surged forward his silver path acting like a wave and propelling him forward "This silver path is your reiatsu and basically acts as the footpath for walking to Soul Society if you didn't possess any reiatsu there wouldn't be a path and you'd fall into the dark abyss below" Mitch said as Tom and Ania glanced over the edge into the darkness below and both gulped continuing to walk forward more cautiously now.

After along their reiatsu paths a bright white light glowed ahead of them and upon entering through it they emerged into a huge forest surrounded by lush and dense tree's blocking all the sunlight out. "I'm tired of forests and walking" Ania said as she slumped onto the ground tired and exhausted. Suddenly she felt the world beneath her feet leave as a strong force lifted her up and slung her onto his back "We can't stop now I'll carry you the rest of the way then since you're such a lazy ass" Mitch said as he walked forward his hand resting on Ania's hips holding her over his shoulder.

"You know you could at least carry her on a less awkward angle" Tom said as Mitch spun around to face him "What's wrong with this angle I happen to enjoy the view" he joked as he threw her onto his back and his hands rested just below her butt. "There that better Tom? Easier to carry and I can enjoy it at the same time" he said as they continued to walk through the forest.

Upon exiting the forest they came to a colossal gate that stood at least as high as a skyscraper with a huge blocking their entrance. "Well we made it to the gates of Seretii now we just wait for the gate keeper to let us in" Mitch said as Ania and Tom both stared in wonder at that massive gate and wall that housed Seretii from any harm.

"Who dares try to enter into Seretii" a huge voice boomed as everyone turned around to see a gigantic man as tall as the wall itself standing right behind them wielding two huge axes in each hand. "Jindabo it's me Mitch I've come back to Seretii on an important mission mind letting us in?" Mitch yelled out to Jindabo who upon seeing Mitch quickly bowed and spoke in a sophisticated manner. "Ahh Mitch it's a pleasure to see you again and aren't we looking well. I'll open the gate immediately" he said walking over to the gate and bent down grabbing the bottom of it.

Letting out a huge groan the gate slowly began to rise up until there was enough room for everyone to walk through. "Thanks for that Jindabo" Mitch said as the gate slammed shut behind them and everyone gazed at the huge buildings that were housed inside Seretii. "I'm finally home" Mitch said as he slowly wandered through the cobblestone streets, various houses and huts were scattered around with black cloaked shinigami's all running around on different errands. A few upon seeing Zaraki and Mitch stopped to bow and say a humble greeting before rushing off to continue their chores.

Mitch arrived at a massive building with two large swinging doors marked with the kanji symbol for 1 on it. "Well it's been awhile since I've seen the Captain Commander but I bet he hasn't changed" Mitch said as he pushed open the huge doors to find 8 other captains just like Zaraki standing in two rows and in the middle of the room sitting atop a huge throne was an old man. Just by looking at him you could tell he had been a great warrior as scars marked his old wrinkled face while his white beard hung loosely at the front and his eyes were firmly shut like he was in a deep trance of though.

"Ahh Mitch how good of you to come" he spoke in a gruff old voice "Captain Commander it's good to see you" Mitch said bowing down even with Ania still hunched over his back. "Please come in with your new guests so I may speak to you and the other captains" the old man said as Mitch slowly wandered in followed by Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanza and Tom while Ania still lay on his back staring at the towering figures that were captains and was glad at least she had Mitch as a shield from their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Tom and Ania get a squad

**Chapter 14: Tom and Ania get a squad**

* * *

><p>"Captain commander this is Tom and Ania they are both recently made shinigami's from my world" Mitch said as he presented the both of them with Ania finally jumping off his back. Walking forward they bowed to the old man who smiled upon eyeing them up and down "Hmm yes you have great potential I can already assign you to squads and you won't have to bother going to the academy then" he said as smiles lit up on both of their faces at the prospect of joining up to a squad so soon.<p>

After much talking about their current situation and plans Yamamoto dismissed everyone from the room and while Mitch had walked off with a very formal looking man who was known as Byakuya Kuchiki, Tom and Ania hung behind as the old man talked to them.

"I sense that you have latent powers which upon training will be very useful to us so I'll assign you to squads where hopefully you will learn and grow". He assigned Tom to the 9th squad who shared similar views to Tom as they disliked bloodshed and wished to resolve fights using the least amount of violence possible. Tom walked off with their current captain who was actually a vice captain named Shuei Hisagi who had spiky purple hair and a tattoo's plastered across his face with a very gothic type look to him.

Ania was then assigned to the 10th squad which basically did everything around Soul Society. Their captain who was a short looking little kid named Hitsaguya Toshiro came to take Ania down to the barracks. He was shorter than Ania by at least a foot and had white coloured hair while his eyes were a bright blue. His zanpukto hung on his back similar to Mitch and he spoke in a formal sophisticated tone despite how old he looked. "How old are you exactly" Ania asked confused that a little kid could became a captain as Hitsaguya simply sighed and turned to face Ania giving an icy cold stare "I'm older than you easily so don't let the size fool you, now come along and meet my vice captain she'll absolutely love meeting you".

"So Mitch I can sense you've become much stronger since we last met" Byakuya said as they both walked through the halls of the 6th squad barracks. Byakuya was the captain of this division and looked like a rich and pompous man but beneath all the looks he was a good person and brilliant warrior. He had long blue hair while at the front three white bands held three strands together above his eyes. He wore a long white silk scarf around his neck and his zanpukto hung by his side the hilt being a light teal colour.

"Hey Mitch you're finally it's great to see you" another voice called out as Mitch spun around to see a red headed guy standing next to the entrance of Byakuya's room. "Renji it's great to see you as well" Mitch said the man flashing a smile, Abarai Renji was the 6th squads vice captain and was one of the select few who wasn't a captain and yet possessed a bankai. He had incredibly long red hair that was tied up at the top while he stood about the same height as Mitch did.

Entering into Byakuya's room they all sat down around the table as Byakuya addressed Mitch on just what he was supposed to do and how to go about it. After they spent a few minutes discussing what was going to happen Mitch decided to head on over to the 10th squad barracks and say a quick hello to Hitsaguya and check in on how Ania was fairing in her new squad.

"Matsumoto get out here I've got someone you'll love to meet" Hitsaguya called out as a tall buxom strawberry blonde haired woman swung the door open and stumbled out half asleep. Yawning she rubbed her bright blue eyes then looked at the captain and spoke almost in a tone to indicate she had just woken up. "Alright Captain I'll come out to meet them but just so you know you've disrupted my working" Hitsaguya shook his head then sighed as he growled "Matsumoto you look like you've just woken up so don't tell me you've been working" and with that he walked past her and slammed the door behind him.

Matsumoto spun back around and gazed at Ania who meekly smiled and waved, "Hi" was all she got to say as Matsumoto suddenly surged forward picking Ania up in an embracing hug that squished her face between the women's incredibly large breasts that rivaled Ania's. She flailed about trying to breathe which Matsumoto failed to notice and squeezed her tighter pushing her further and further into her chest as she spoke in an almost motherly voice "Finally we have a woman on the squad, now I have someone to talk to about girly things how wonderful".

Mitch at that time walked through the doors of the 10th squad barracks to see Ania trying to break free of Matsumoto's chesty hug as he grinned wickedly and slowly walked forward. Ania managed to break herself free from the embrace as she gasped in a deep breath of air before hearing Mitch laughing from behind and turned around to face him as he had a large grin on his face. "My, my now that was a most enjoyable sight indeed, say you two wouldn't mind giving me a hug like that as a welcoming home gift" he said as Matsumoto joined in laughing with him as well "It's good to see you Mitch as well the Captain is inside and will be glad to see you too". As Mitch pushed open the door to the Captain's quarters Matsumoto and Ania had a wander around the barracks as she was shown all the various rooms.

As the door swung open to the Captain's chambers Mitch saw a huge pile of papers on Hitsaguya's desk that were so high he couldn't even see the captain's head. Upon hearing the door swing open he groaned and growled from behind the papers "Look Matsumoto I'm busy here with the paper work YOU left me so find something else to entertain yourself". Mitch just slumped onto the couch and laughed as he opened a bottle of sake from Matsumoto's stash "Oh don't you worry Toshiro she certainly has found something else to entertain her".

Upon hearing Mitch's voice Toshiro threw the papers aside and stared at his face smiling but spoke in a serious tone "That's Captain Hitsaguya to you". As he finished speaking they both burst into laughter as he took a seat next to Mitch and they spoke about everything that they had been up to throughout the years they had no seen each other.

"Well this is the 9th squad barracks Tom" Hisagi said as they walked through the bustling barracks. People were running about everywhere going about their errands while others sat inside a hut drinking sake and playing card games during their break. Hisagi slid open the door which brought him into the Captain's Chambers as Tom walked in and took a seat on one of the fluffy pillows while Hisagi sat across the table from him.

"Alright let me formally welcome you to the 9th squad, it's our duty to absolve fights in the least violent way possible" he said as Tom brimmed at the concept of the squad's values. "Now I'm vice captain of this squad but basically I take on the role of Captain as our previous one betrayed Soul Society. Due to your potential I wish for you to become the 3rd seat which means you'll be taking on the duties of the vice captain by my side is that alright?" Hisagi asked as Tom nodded his head eagerly. "Wow 3rd seat I'm in a higher position than Mitch he'll be surprised I bet" Tom thought to himself as Hisagi briefed him some more on what exactly a vice captain does and his role as one.


	15. Chapter 15: Life in their new squads

**Chapter 15: Life in their new squads **

* * *

><p>After they had finished talking Hisagi took Town down to a deserted grass field as he drew his zanpukto. "Alright Tom show me what you've learnt so far and I'll teach you everything else you need to know after" unsheathing his blade Tom charged forward as he slashed his zanpukto at Hisagi who swatted the blow away and then returned a counter attack to which Tom parried away. Teleporting behind Hisagi he swung his zanpukto down towards his opponents head who spun around knocking the blow away and then delivered a crushing counter blow.<p>

Tom only just managed to block the blow but the force of the attack sent him hurtling back as he fell onto the grass on his back. Slowly getting to his feet he managed to block another blow from Hisagi who charged forward and slashed his blade relentlessly through the air. Tom managed to parry away each blow but was being forced back until finally he felt his back hit a wall as Hisagi smiled "You're corned now Tom what will you do?". Hisagi charged at Tom his blade angled horizontally to stab him in the chest, at the last second Tom managed to duck while Hisagi continued forward with his momentum stabbing his blade into the rock and getting it caught.

Using this opportunity Tom quickly jumped up and took a swing at Hisagi who managed to flip out of the way and extended his hand as Tom quickly reacted using shunpo to try and avoid the spell. "Binding Art 30: Beak-Stab Triple-Flash" Hisagi yelled finishing his chant as Tom unaware of what this binding spell held emerged just as three yellow beak like beams flew towards him and pinned him against the cliff wall. Struggling to free himself Hisagi had all the time in the world to walk over and pull his blade free before pressing it against Tom's throat.

"Not bad Tom you will definitely be worthy enough to serve as a 3rd seat, here I'll help you get down and we can go back to the barracks to have a drink of sake to celebrate" Hisagi said as the yellow beaks holding Tom disappeared. Landing on the ground they both began their long hike back to the barracks where some warm sake was waiting to replenish their lost energy from that short tussle.

"So Mitch what was life like for you in the real world?" Matsumoto asked as they both sat in the drinking house for the 10th squad enjoying a nice jug of sake between the two of them. "Well it was different to go from living in Soul Society, to living in the real world and now back to Soul Society again all of those changes kind of screwed me around but I managed to adjust" Mitch said as he took a long had sip of his fake and let the warm feeling of the alcohol flow through his body.

"I wouldn't mind visiting the real world again I just loved the scenery and the shops there" Matsumoto said as Hitsaguya and Ania both walked into the room frowning at Mitch and Matsumoto both drinking. "How can you two drink at a time like this" Hitsaguya said shaking as Matsumoto stood up and stumbled a bit from the effects of the sake "Sorry Captain I'll head back to work" she called out as she stumbled towards the Captain's room while Mitch calmly stood up and walked out of the drinking as Ania glared coldly at him. "What I was drinking while catching up with an old friend isn't that allowed he said defensively as Ania just slapped him over the back of his head.

"Get back to your barracks and stop drinking idiot" she yelled out as Mitch skulked off back to the 11th squad barracks disappointed he missed out on getting a few drinks in. "Killjoy" was all he muttered to himself as he walked out the front gates of the 10th squad barracks while Ania could only shake her head at the boy.

"Oi where you been at Mitch?" Zaraki called out as he lay slumped against a wall of the 11th squad barracks. "Been out saying hi to a some people and taking a few drinks here and there" he said pulling up a seat as Ikkaku stormed in through the front door brandishing his blade as he roared "Did someone mention free drinks let's duel for it then!". Mitch sighed as he stood up and pulled a bottle of sake out from the pouch inside his coat "Alright Ikkaku I'll spar with you for this bottle winner takes it and loser ends up with nothing" Mitch said standing back as he walked outside into the courtyard with Ikkaku hot at his heels the thrill of fighting Mitch after all this time and the chance for free sake.

"Alright Ikkaku I'm ready when you are" Mitch called out as Ikkaku raced forward his sword in one hand and the guard in the other. Being with Ikkaku in the same squad for over 20 years Mitch knew his moves by now and charged forward as his blade clashed with the guard leaving a wide open gap for Ikkaku to slash at. Teleporting away at the last second Mitch appeared behind him and went to bring his katana down on his head only for Ikkaku to roll away from the swipe and swung his blade back around towards Mitch. His attack was stopped by Mitch's bare hands as he threw Ikkaku back and raised Ashura up high in defense waiting for whatever else Ikkaku would throw at him.

Charging forward Mitch slashed his blade as the blow was blocked by Ikkaku's hilt as he spun around to take a violent swipe that knocked Mitch backwards onto the floor. Not wasting a second he continued his rapid flurries of attacks as he swung his down onto the ground time and time again as Mitch barley managed to jump to roll out of the way each time. Finally with one lazy slash Mitch managed to jump to his feet and side step another swipe as he raced forward only for his attack to be blocked but that wasn't all behind this attack as Mitch vaulted off Ikkaku's hilt kicking him square in the face and sending him crashing into the wall with a huge bang.

Emerging from the rubble Ikkaku was laughing as he dusted himself off and slowly stepped out of the rubble "You've improved dramatically Mitch since the last time we fought" "Seems you haven't become too shabby either" Mitch said grinning straight back. "Unfortunately for you though this is far from over that sake will be mine!" Ikkaku roared his reiatsu flaring to life around him as Mitch began raising his own that battle grin of his spreading even wider "Why I wouldn't have it any other way" he said before both combatants leapt towards each other their blades violently clashing together sending shockwaves throughout the entire 11th squad barracks.


	16. Chapter 16: Settled in

**Chapter 16: Settled in**

* * *

><p>"So how are you finding the 9th squad Tom?" Ania asked as the two of them walked through the gardens of Seretii. "Well it's a perfect squad for me so I feel right at home and they hold the exact same values, so overall it's pretty awesome. Hey get this I also managed to make the 3rd seat yet I do the job of vice captain" Tom said happily as Ania smiled "Same here I'm the 3rd seat as well and the vice captain happens to be one overly nice person we really hit it off" "You know I'm starting to enjoy this place" Ania said as they stopped above a huge cherry blossom tree that towered high above Seretii.<p>

The pink flowers slowly drifted down in the cool breeze reflecting off the sun, "This place is absolutely amazing I can't believe Mitch actually took us here" Ania said as she caught a tiny little speck of cherry blossoms leaves on her slender delicate finger and held it high in the air analyzing the bright pink coloring. "Yeah this place is quiet beautiful" Tom said as he took a seat amongst the tree's relaxing while Ania wandered off down the path mesmerized by the slow falling flowers onto the concrete ground.

Walking further down the path she heard a calm and collected voice speak from inside her head "This place is truly amazing isn't it? The sheer beauty of this place mesmerizes me much to that of your beauty". Jerking her head up she saw Mitch sitting on a branch of the Cherry Blossom tree his legs up hands on his head relaxing away with his eyes shut "Flatterer" she said as he leapt off the tree and landed with a thud onto the concrete ground next to her smiling as he always did.

"So how are you finding your new squad and location" Mitch said as they both walked through the gardens which seemed to stretch on for an eternity. "I like it quiet a lot and Matsumoto makes me feel right at home" laughing Mitch smiled "Yeah she does that to every newcomer but more so to you as she seems to have taken a particular liking to you". Nearing a bench they both sat down as suddenly Mitch became serious "I know you're getting comfortable and all but I wouldn't get to cozy after all soon we'll be off to aid in the battle against the White Lotus society alright?". "Huh? What do you mean we I thought you were commanding a squad by yourself" Ania asked cocking her head to the side in curiosity as Mitch grinned his serious side washing away "The Captain Commander let me hand pick whoever I wanted that was lower than a vice captain to be on my squad, so well I decided to pick Tom, Hanza, yourself and a few other people that I happen to know".

Ania brimmed at the thought she would be lead by Mitch into battle and suddenly didn't feel as nervous as he knew he would always watch her back and make sure nothing would ever her even if it cost him his life.

Leaving Ania to walk back to her barracks for a nap, Mitch wandered over to Tom who was still sitting against the tree relaxing. "Hey come with me to my barracks I'll get you some sake" he called out as Tom jumped up and quickly dashed off after Mitch the thought of free sake easily allowing him to move quickly. Arriving at the barracks Mitch grabbed a table and ordered bottles of sake, "Alright Tom I'll explain to you what I told to Ania, now as you know there is a war coming up and I'll be stuck in the front lines as a commander of a specific group". Tom nodded his head as the bottles arrived and they each poured themselves a glass and took a long hard sip from it.

"Now the Captain Commander instructed me to hand pick any shinigami below a vice captain and so I chose Ania, Hanza, yourself and 3 others who you will be meeting eventually" he said as Tom upon hearing his would be stuck in the front lines choked on his sake and spat it out coughing violently, "WHAT! I'm already going to be put on the front lines? But I haven't had enough training" he spluttered as Mitch sighed "Don't waste sake it's not cool and as for your training, you have 2 weeks to prepare for the upcoming battle so I have decided that I'll train both Ania and yourself for 1 week and by the time the battle comes around you should be more than ready".

Content with the situation at hand now Tom poured himself another glass and took a long sup from it "Woah slow down there Tom don't want you getting drunk on me".

After an hour of drinking Mitch was busy chasing Tom around the 11th squad barracks "Hehehe can't catch me Mitch" Tom chirped his cheeks a bright red colour from drinking a tad too much as Mitch sighed "I told the kid to limit himself but noooo he doesn't listen to me now look at where we are!". Mitch had grown weary of trying to chase Tom who had leapt on top of the roof and was balancing on the edge of a statue trying to imitate it perfectly as he simply sat down and watched the drunken moron for a moment.

"This is taking more effort than required" he mumbled to himself as he suddenly leapt forward and using shunpo created one after image of himself that went to grab Tom who attempted to side step Mitch and slipped causing him to go tumbling off the roof and come crashing down onto the ground as the clone of Mitch disappeared and the real on stood above Tom.

"There checkmate I am not carrying your drunken ass back to the barracks so try and wander there yourself without causing too much chaos" Mitch said as Tom mumbled something and stumbled off in the direction of which he thought the 9th squad barracks were located as Mitch simply stood there shaking his head and sighed. "I need a long hot bath" he said and with that started walking off towards the 11th squad hot springs for a much needed and deserved soak in the warm baths.


	17. Chapter 17: Practical Jokes

**Chapter 17: Practical Jokes**

* * *

><p>"Ohhh yeah that's the stuff" Mitch said letting out a huge sigh as he slowly sunk into the warm relaxing hot springs and let the warmth spread throughout his body. Resting his head back on a rock his mind wandered to the upcoming battles that he would face and began to think if Ania and Tom were really ready to face the atrocities of war. Remembering back to his first time on a battlefield Mitch wasn't really that scared but that was due to the bloodlust and battle fury that overcame him and he guessed that neither of them would succumb to it as easily as he did.<p>

Shaking those thoughts from his mind he grabbed a handful of water and began washing his hair and face before his entire body. After washing thoroughly he decided to lie in the warm waters for awhile longer as he was sure no one needed at the current point in time.

Attempting to gain some amount of sleep Ania had been lying down on the couch in the captain's room for the last 20 minutes but sleep wouldn't come as thoughts of the upcoming battle and what will happen revolved around in her head. She had never been in actual combat before but had witnessed Mitch fighting a few times and the thought of dying crossed her minds a few times but she knew that Mitch would make sure no harm would come to any of them.

Finally realizing she couldn't sleep Ania decided to get some training in as she walked outside and closed her eyes trying to sense Mitch's reiatsu. Catching onto it briefly she pinpointed that he was the 11th squad barracks and quickly raced off eager to get some training in.

Mitch unaware that he was expecting a visitor lay back against a rock in the springs with his eyes shut having a brief moment of peace and quiet in his already busy life. The last week had been pretty full on what with Ania and Tom becoming shinigami's then the sudden arrival of his captain and now the news he would be shifted into an epic battle.

The sound of the spa door sliding open caused him to open one eye as he expected to find Ikkaku or someone else from his squad coming for a soak but the sight he saw made him jump back startled.

Standing at the entrance of the spa with a sly smile on her face was Ania "Guess I found you but I didn't expect to see you like that" she said as Mitch sunk deeper into the water while Ania laughed and wandered into the spa taking a seat on the rock where Mitch's clothes were.

Grabbing them in her hand she just smiled as Mitch lay in the water unable to really do anything. "Alright what exactly do you want I'm basically at your mercy" Mitch growled as Ania simply waved a finger at him "Hmmmm what do I want, what do I want indeed". Finally after 10 awkward minutes Ania finally threw Mitch's clothes to him "Alright and your proposition is?" "Oh I want nothing more than some training from you".

"That's all you wanted here I thought it would be something far more degrading for me but if it's training you want then fine I'll train you" "I don't want you holding back for fear of hurting me though I want your full power unleashed on me" Ania said as Mitch took awhile to think before nodding his head "Fine I won't hold back, now could you turn around so I can change".

"I think I'd rather watch and see how you get out of this one" Ania chuckled to herself as Mitch shook his head in disbelief. "So I have 3 options here one I can get my clothes wet, two I emerge naked and get dressed but you see me or three I invent some way of evading you from perving on me" Ania nodded her head as Mitch thought of his options which were all risky but he finally chose the try and evade Ania.

Quick as a flash Mitch darted out of the water as Ania couldn't even see his body move it was just a blur but she reacted and chased after him as they both burst out of the spa room and into the courtyard of the 11th squad.

The whole time Mitch never stopped moving using his shunpo every single step for if he stopped for one second he would be naked for everyone to view. Gripping his clothes tighter in his right hand he looked back over his shoulder to see Ania in the distance still hot on his tail "Damn it she can't see me but can still sense my reiatsu and track me" he growled to himself as he took a hard right and bolted through the main courtyard in Seretii.

Shinigami's going about their daily jobs saw a white blur just race by them as they went about their work like nothing had happened. Making a hard left Mitch raced past the 2nd squad barracks as another blur erupted right next to him as he looked back over his shoulder to see Soi-Fon the 2nd squad's captain and leader f the special op's tailing him. "Uhh Soi-Fon what exactly are you doing" Mitch yelled back to her as she just smiled "I saw a blur rush past my base and thought it might have been Yourichi-Sama so I decided to take a look".

"Well ermm would you mind kind of leaving now I'm not exactly in the best situation" he said as Soi-Fon looked down to see him holding his cloak wrapped around his waist "That girlfriend of yours giving you trouble?" she said as Mitch sighed "She's not my girlfriend this is just a weird torture game she's playing". "Surrreeee" Soi-Fon said simply smiling as she disappeared leaving Mitch to try and find a safe location to get dressed at.

Ania still darted along behind Mitch laughing gleefully at this little as she rounded a corner and saw Mitch just standing there with his robe wrapped tightly around his waist. "So you've given up then?" Mitch sighed as he turned to face her and ran straight towards her, this caught Ania completely off guard as he swerved behind her and wrapped both his hands around her waist in a tight arm lock. "Sure this holds me but you still aren't getting dressed either" she said as Mitch just laughed "Unfortunately you don't know half my skills I'm a simply a clone of Mitch".

"Huh a clone?" Ania said confused "It's created by moving an extra step faster with shunpo" he said as Ania jerked her head around to see the clone Mitch smiling as the real one walked around the corner fully dressed "Didn't think I had any other tricks left did you?". Leaping into the air he stood centimeters away from Ania smiling "I'd be careful now he may be a clone but he does have all the same characteristics as myself and there is only a robe covering his waist" he said teasingly as the clone tightened his grip pulling her closer to his bare chest.

"So now how do you plan to escape with the tables turned?" Mitch asked as Ania attempted to break free but found he was far too strong. "Take all the time in the world I'm sure he's enjoying it, just a pity we can't trade places" slowly Ania reached down to her blade and managed to her fingers on the hilt as she drew it free and slashed across Mitch's chest as the clone dissolved into nothing. "Not badly done I must admit I thought you wouldn't get out of that one" Mitch said smirking as Ania turned around and slashed her blade towards him as he simply blocked it with his bare hand and closed his finger around the tip. "Watch where you point that thing you might ruin my hair" he mockingly said letting it go as Ania sheathed her sword "Follow me and I'll start your training just keep up this time" Mitch said darting past Ania as she quickly followed hot on his heels.


	18. Chapter 18: Even more training

**Chapter 18: Even more training**

* * *

><p>The two of them raced out the gates of Seretii and into the lush forest as Mitch gazed back to find Ania was still just behind him. "Not bad so far but try to keep up with this" he yelled picking up the pace and leaving a flurry of leaves flying behind as Ania quickly hastened her pace as well. Darting out of the forest she had to stop abruptly as Mitch was standing in the middle of an arid wasteland, stopping mere centimeters away he simply stood there smiling.<p>

"Alright here's where we still start our training" he said unsheathing Ashura placing the blade up on his shoulder. Ania drew Kanzen Bi as she stood ready "Remember now don't hold back" as she finished talking Mitch raced forward and swung Ashura through the air as Ania managed to block his strike. Not giving her a second to react he broke free from the block and swung a kick around leaving Ania to duck underneath and swing Kanzen Bi up as Mitch placed his left hand on the ground and spun around in a circle narrowly avoiding the attack.

Continuing to spin around his feet slammed into Ania's face knocking her to the floor as he leapt to his feet and extended his finger "Destructive Art 1: Thrust" just before Ania could stand back up an unforeseen force knocked her back down to the ground with her legs in the air.

"I'll say this time and time again but you sure know how to land gracefully Ania" Mitch chuckled as he walked over to where she was lying flat on the ground. Leaping up suddenly she slashed at Mitch's face who blocked the blade with a finger and then waggled it at her "Easy there you wouldn't want to scare this handsome face now would you?" glaring at him coldly Ania pushed forward on her zanpukto "I thought you said you would take this seriously".

Stepping back Mitch raised both hands as flames burst to life around him "Fine now I'm taking this seriously" his blade began to glow a bright red colour as he placed his right hand upon it "Rain fire from the heavens ASHURA".

Standing before her with his shikai released Mitch wiped the flames off his blade "So are you ready for your training lesson to finally begin?" he called out as Ania stood there wondering what to do against Mitch's released sword.

"I'm going to have to release my sword if I'll have any hope of withstanding Mitch's onslaught" Ania thought to herself placing her left hand at the top of her zanpukto and cried out "Passion, perfection and beauty, destroy hearts Kanzen Bi" she then slowly slid her hand down to the bottom of her hilt as four tiny blades on each side of the sword began to protrude out almost like thorns on a rose. As her sword was transforming the vines engulfing her hilt began to throb a bright florescent pink colour and the flower emblem on the middle of her hilt began to glow a bright gothic pink with a fine black lining inside it.

Mitch stood mesmerized by the amazing sight of her sword release as petals wafted all around him "Well it seems Rukia has competition for the most beautiful sword on Soul Society it seems" he said as Ania turned to face him looking serious "No jokes act like you want to kill me" charging forward she slashed her blade down towards his head.


	19. Chapter 19: Clash of Shikai's

**Chapter 19: Clash of Shikai's**

* * *

><p>Parrying the blow away Mitch took a swipe at Ania who teleported away as she emerged behind him and went to stab him in the back. The feeling of the blade piercing something was felt as she guessed a clone but looking closer there was only his robe on her the end of her zanpukto. Confused she turned around to see Mitch standing there in his robe and unharmed as he smiled "Black Op Arts 3: Molting Cicada, a special technique I was taught by Yourichi" as he finished speaking Mitch fired off a red fire cannon forcing Ania to side step it leaving her wide open as he raced in faster than she could detect and slammed into her with his full force.<p>

Managing to bring Kanzen Bi up she blocked Ashura's strike but the speed at which Mitch hit her caused her to keep flying back as he continued to push with his blade until she slammed into a mountain causing it come toppling down onto her. Standing back from the wreckage Mitch raised his blade in the air as it began to heat up and glow a bright red colour "INCINERATE ASHURA" swinging his zanpukto down a huge fireball slammed into the wreckage causing a much bigger explosion.

A body came darting out of the wreckage at a super fast speed as a pink and black coloured reiatsu blast hit Mitch who managed to raise Ashura up and block part of it as he was thrown back slightly. Landing on the ground she pointed Kanzen Bi directly at Mitch "What technique is that?" Juunsui Yuga, basically I fire reiatsu at a super speed, it may lack power but it definitely takes them by surprise". Impressed with her ability Ania disappeared from view and re appeared directly in front of him as she began swinging her blade at fast speeds which he only just managed to parry away.

Taking a particularly bigger swing Mitch ducked under the blade and fired off a fireball from his blade that thudded into Ania's chest and sent her spiraling into the ground. He had only put 25% of his power into the attack as he didn't want to injure or kill her, as Ania lay on the ground she tried catching her breath "Boy fighting Mitch is tiring work but I can't give up now" she thought to herself jumping back up to her feet.

Looking around she couldn't find Mitch anywhere, closing her eyes she tried sensing out his reiatsu but found he was managing to hide it from her. "Having trouble locating my reiatsu are we?" a voice came from behind her as she lashed her blade only to find no one was there "I figured you were good at sensing reiatsu so now I'm concealing it so you can't find me, bet it's pretty annoying not being able to see me and only hearing me" he spoke in a taunting manner as Ania slashed the air where she assumed the voice was coming from.

"I thought I told you to take this seriously!" she yelled out as laughter rang in her ears "I am taking this seriously, I call this messing with your mind, now you'll grow aggravated and make a stupid decision. I usually don't do this to all my opponents unless I really want to piss them off which makes the fight more fun". Mitch re appeared in front of Ania with a battle grin plastered across his face while Ania smirked right back "Alright if you're going to use your skills then so will I" stabbing Kanzen Bi into the ground she chanted out "Gouka Shinkirou" on command a bright pink light erupted from her zanpukto and slowly began to spread out over the battlefield.

In a matter of seconds it covered a quarter of the battlefield as Mitch gazed about in this pink mist finding he couldn't see Ania anymore and opened up his senses readying himself for whatever ability her zanpukto had unleashed upon him.

While Mitch was stuck inside the thick pink mist Ania was standing just on the outskirts of it her eyes shut tightly and hard in concentration. "Now let's creature some lovely images that I'm sure Mitch will enjoy thoroughly" she said as the pink mist began to glow off her, focusing her mind she began to create images of desire and beauty that Mitch would be distracted by.

There was movement in the shadows that Mitch picked up on as he leapt forward to attack he was shocked to find Ania standing there with her katana sheathed and smiling at him a strange way. "Uh what exactly are you doing Ania generally you use a sword in a fight" he said walking back slowly as Ania casually walked towards him "Come now Mitch must we fight what about that old saying make love not war" she said smiling sweetly and looking innocent.

Mitch was totally confused by her sudden change as he watched her vanish from his sight only to re appear behind him as her soft hand slowly moved over his back and started rubbing his stomach as she whispered softly into his ear "Come on now Mitch put away that sword and we can have some fun instead of training. I'm sure you would like that more wouldn't you?" she said seductively as she bit his ear. Completely baffled by her mood Mitch didn't have a clue what to do in this situation "Heh nice joke Ania but seriously if you want to train get off me" "But I don't want to train, I want to feel your hard body pressed against mine" as her hand started rub his stomach even lower than before.

"Alright this is getting incredibly weird and fast" Mitch said as he managed to release Ania's grip on him and jump away from her. "What's the matter Mitch aren't I what you always wanted" she said frowning slightly as he just grinned "is that a rhetorical question because I can't answer that right now". Unsheathing his blade he raced towards Ania and sliced cleanly through her stomach as she vanished in a puff of pink smoke before he yelled out "Alright that's enough Ania your illusion may have worked for awhile but I figured it out so just release it and save me the effort of breaking out". As soon as he had finished speaking he spotted multiple clones of Ania coming into view as they all started walking towards him.

"Come on Mitch would you pass up the opportunity when there are so many of me?" they all said in unison surrounding him as they began stroking and biting his face, hair, arms and chest. "God dammit what type of ability is she using on me" Mitch said as he almost was about to give in to this mirage of beautiful women but finally came to as giant flames erupted around his body, rapidly his reiatsu began to rise before he let out a giant roar releasing it all as a huge fiery explosion engulfed Ania's pink mist making it all dissipate away leaving him standing there with Ania only a few meters away grinning at him wickedly.

"So how did you enjoy my little technique back there? By the looks of things I'm guessing you did" she said laughing as Mitch chuckled sarcastically "Har, har take advantage of your beauty how cheap, but it's effective so I'll give you that" done with the talk both of them picked up their blades as they readied themselves to begin the fight again.

"How was my Gorgeous Mirage? Everyone encompassed in that pink fog shall see images of desire and beauty with whatever I choose to show them" "I could tell" Mitch grumbled as Ania started laughing "Awww don't be so modest you loved every second of it don't deny it". While Ania was busy enjoying herself Mitch suddenly felt a strange and familiar feeling dwelling deep inside of him that slightly began to scare him, pushing that feeling aside though he gazed back up at Ania and answered her question "….no comment".

Shunpoing forward he slammed into Ania with his full force sending her flying back "My, my did I strike a nerve back there with that show of myself?" Ania joked as Mitch looked away from her so she wouldn't see the expression that had begun to form on his face. Forming his hands into an X Mitch began powering up as he began chanting a kido spell "Raging fires of the north combine with the fire and sun god to obliterate the earth, Destructive Art 88: Fire Blast". A giant X shaped flame spewed forth from Mitch's hand as it raced towards Ania at a fast speed, from a distant the blast didn't look to big but as it grew closer it slowly began to grow from the air until it was huge and Ania released she couldn't dodge it as it slammed into her before flying off into a mountain exploding on impact reducing it to dust.

Managing to pull herself free of the rubble Ania felt numerous tiny scratches on her arm along with a gash on her forehead. On top of that her robe was slightly cut and signed from the blast, standing back up Mitch suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat as she was lifted high into the air while the wind was slowly trapped off from her lungs. "So how do you plan on getting out of this one" he said in sarcastic tone increasing the grip on her throat, as the air began to slowly leave Ania's throat she tried to wrack her brain on how to escape because in the back of her mind she thought Mitch might not release her…

Slowly she began to lose consciousness as Mitch finally let go of her as she dropped to the ground clutching her throat and sucking in deep gulps of air. The cold yet also somehow warm steel of Ashura was pressed against her throat as Mitch traced the outline of her throat with his blade "One little flick of the wrist and your delicate neck will be pouring out blood it's that easy" he spoke in a calm and almost scary tone now.

Grabbing the blade Ania went to move out of the way but a devastating kick to her stomach knocked the wind from her as she was sent rolling across the dusty ground. Gazing up she saw one different thing about Mitch now, his eyes were slowly turning black as his iris which was usually blue was now blood red. "What the hell is happening to him" she thought to herself as he stood over her battered and bruised body smirking down at her.

Quick as a flash Ania fired off a Juunsui Yuga blast into his chest knocking him to the floor and giving her enough time to stand up and charge at Mitch as she swung her blade down towards his head. The blade was caught mid air with his bare hand as he twisted Ania's wrist causing her to grimace from the pain but she refused to let go, with her free hand she pointed two fingers at Mitch and fired off a white lightning spell into his upper arm as blood erupted from the tiny wound.

The spell had fazed him slightly as he released her from his group but what occurred next left Ania in complete shock. This weird white stuff began to form on the edge of Mitch's face but as it grew and spread across his face it formed slowly into half of his hollow mask. Then the weirdest thing of all happened as his voice changed to a dark and sadistic tone "Ahhh finally after all these years he drops his guard and I'm FREE! It said locking eyes with Ania as she noticed the kind caring eyes of Mitch were replaced with dark and dangerous looking ones.


	20. Chapter 20: Waking the demon

**Chapter 20: Waking the demon**

* * *

><p>"Uh Mitch is everything alright?" Ania questioned as Mitch gazed at her inquisitively with those cold red eyes "Mitch isn't here right now so would you please leave a message after the beep, BEEP" racing towards Ania he slammed Ashura down onto Kanzen Bi as Ania was knocked down to the floor. "Not bad but you'll need to be better than that to survive me" he roared as Ania was pushed off Ashura and Mitch took a deadly at her arm that barley nicked her as a tiny cut formed.<p>

Not finished with his brutal attacks he raced forward and reigned down blow after blow as Ania only just managed to deflect them. His blows had so much force behind them that Ania was being worn from all the strength it required to protect herself and after one lazy block she left a huge opening that Mitch took advantage of as his zanpukto came darting through slicing a clean cut across her right arm as blood spewed out.

Dropping her katana to the ground Ania clutched her bloodied right arm while Mitch stood high above her his hollow mask still forming across his face slowly as he pressed Ashura against her throat again "It would be a shame to kill something so beautiful".

Extending her left hand Ania unleashed a red fire cannon into Mitch's face as it exploded in a cloud of smoke giving her a chance to leap forward and grab Kanzen Bi. Leaping to her feet she arced the blade towards Mitch's chest as a vertical gash was raked across his stomach. Unfortunately the blow didn't seem to faze him as he simply laughed slamming his fist down onto her back as she dropped to the floor gasping for air from the force of the blow.

As Mitch went to stab Ashura down Ania teleported away from his strike as she appeared behind him and slashed at his back but again he wasn't bothered as Mitch spun around bringing Ashura clashing into Kanzen Bi as the blow knocked over Ania due to her fatigue. "This was fun but now it's time to end our little game" Mitch said in a cold dark tone as he slowly strode towards Ania who barley had the strength to stand up now.

Standing over her he brought Ashura up and swung the blade down ready to impale her in the head. Waiting for the blade to strike she looked up to see Mitch froze3n as his right hand came up to his hollow mask and grabbed onto it as he attempted to rip it off. "God damn it I thought I sealed you away for good" Mitch's normal voice grunted as he began talking to himself "Haha I'll never be gone but thanks to this little minx of a young woman I managed to break free as you let your guard down". Slowly Mitch began to tear the hollow mask off his face as the hollow inside of him roared out in defiance "NO! What are you doing stop that!" "Heh sorry but you've got to go, nothing personal but two is a crowd for me" he said before tearing his hollow mask free as his eyes returned to their normal colour.


	21. Chapter 21: The Animal I've Become

**Chapter 21: The Animal I've Become**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Ania?" Mitch asked as he bent over her battered and bruised body "Well what the hell do you think genius?" she barked up at him as he smiled "At least you're still yourself". He helped her up onto her feet as she pushed him off "Don't worry I can walk" taking one step forward her legs gave way as she went to fall over but a hand caught her mid-air.<p>

"So that's what walking looks like huh? Don't worry I can carry you it doesn't bother me" Mitch said picking her up and swinging her over his back in one fluid motion before he began the long trek back to Seretii to get Ania all healed up.

"Just what exactly happened to you back there?" Ania asked as she lay slumped over Mitch's back her head resting on his shoulder "That would be my inner hollow a result of what happened when darkness crept into my heart and I lost my powers. He tried to control me but eventually I subdued him and that's how I received my vizard form". "So then why did he re surface suddenly if you subdued him?" Mitch's head slumped down slightly "When an inner hollow is defeated he isn't totally gone it merely is contained. Over the years I grew complacent in keeping him changed up and today after releasing a huge amount of reiatsu to escape from that dome he used that chance to strike and take over my body. Look Ania…. I'm sorry that I couldn't control him and you got hurt as a result… I'm truly sorry" Mitch said as Ania simply laughed "Wow this is a first for you apologizing for something. Look don't worry about it I got some training out of it I guess so don't let it weigh on your mind to much" she said slapping him playfully over the head "Alright thanks I guess".

They both arrived back at the gates of Seretii with Ania fast asleep on Mitch's back from the long trek home. Walking in through the front door of the 4th squad barracks the medics took her from him and immediately set about healing her injuries. Content to see Ania getting the attention she needed he went to leave only to feel a hand land on his shoulder "Ummm Mitch I think we should look at your injuries" a woman's voice said as Mitch spun around to face the girl who was a foot taller than he was with long sky blue hair.

"Insane don't worry about me these are merely flesh wounds I think you and your captain should just stick to looking after Ania alright" and with that he walked out of the barracks while Insane went to go after him but her Captain placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go even though his wounds are bad he doesn't want anyone to be distracted away from healing Ania so let's respect his decision."

As he walked away from the 4th squad barracks Mitch was lost in thought "How after all these years could I slip up so badly, looks like I'll need to take a few days off to head back to Urahara's shop and subdue my inner hollow all over again" he thought to himself as he sighed at all the hard work it would take to keep that damn creature quiet and chained away for a second time.

Night fell on Seretii as Mitch arrived at the Senkai gate which lead to Urahara's shack as he took a quick glance back towards Seretii "Let's hope they don't miss me for the few days I'll be done" he thought to himself as the gate opened and he walked into the giant darkness within the gate as it slammed shut behind him.


	22. Chapter 22: Caging the beast

**Chapter 22: Caging the beast**

* * *

><p>Tom woke up suddenly inside his room as he sensed that Mitch's reiatsu had suddenly vanished "Where the blood hell could he be" he thought to himself as he got up and raced off to the 10th squad barracks in hopes that perhaps Ania was able to locate Mitch's reiatsu.<p>

"Nope Ania isn't here last I remember she was in the 4th squad barracks undergoing some healing from a particularly rough training session or something" a 10th squad member said as Tom was shocked to only just find out about this now as he turned around and darted off to the 4th squad barracks to go and check on how Ania was fairing.

"Don't worry I'll be alright just a few scratches and cuts nothing to life threatening" Ania said as she sat propped up against her bed in the 4th squad's ward while Tom stood anxiously beside her as he rapidly fired off questions until a 4th squad member told him to slow down as it wasn't doing Ania any good.

"So how exactly did this happen? I heard it was from training but is Mitch really that extreme in his training" Tom asked as Ania laid back down and let out a sigh "Well we were training pretty seriously for awhile until his inner hollow took control of him for a certain amount of time and that's when I got beaten down pretty badly. In the end he subdued the hollow but after he felt really bad what he did, I hope it isn't weighing on his mind to much".

Tom sat down a chair as he spoke out loud to himself "So that may explain why his reiatsu has suddenly disappeared" upon hearing this Ania looked towards Tom and grabbed him by the shoulders "What do you mean his reiatsu vanished that can't be possible". Closing her eyes tightly she focused on tracking his reiatsu as she opened them her face filled with concern "I can't find it at all which means he is in an area where we can't sense it or he is fatally injured". Upon hearing this Tom grew concerned as well as he thought to himself "Where exactly did Mitch go and for what reason?"

Meanwhile Mitch had just arrived outside the entrance to Urahara's shack only to find he was already standing there almost like he knew Mitch was coming, "So you've come back to help quell your inner hollow, well come this way then we must begin immediately" Urahara said as he disappeared and Mitch quickly followed behind arriving in a huge underground desert like place where he spotted 4 familiar faces waiting for him.

Standing in the darkness next to a rock with his arms crossed was a man Mitch hadn't seen for over 5 years. "Dad was all he could say as a man wearing a pair of sunglasses smiled stepping into the light he could clearly be seen, his hair was short and spiked back with streaks of grey through it as he wore the standard shinigami uniform with a long white cloak draped on his back with the number 3 on it but there was a line through it indicating he was an ex captain.

His zanpukto hung from his back and it was huge almost as big as his body, the blade curved slightly at the end while there was no hilt just a short handle. At the bottom of the blade there was a black drake engraved into the grey zanpukto. His blue eyes stared down at his son taking in just how much he had grown in the amount of time they had been apart "My son you've grown into quiet the shinigami I must say" he said as they both embraced in a hug.

Looking up at his fathers face he noticed the diagonal scar he had across his right eye form a fight against the Captain Commander all those years ago, his father noticing that Mitch was eyeing his scar rested his hand on it while his right eye closed slightly "Yeah this old injury still bothers me".

"Hey Auron why don't you let some of the other say hi to Mitch for a change" another voice said as a tall orange haired teenager a few years older than Mitch stepped out from the shadows. Turning to face him Mitch smiled "Wow it's been quiet some time since I've seen you Ichigo guess you got whim about my hollow training and decided to help out?" "Yeah well I've been through it all before so I suppose it couldn't hurt for me to help out."

"Yo Ichigo speak for yourself you're not the only person who's been through the hollow training so have I" another voice said as the last person Mitch knew stepped out of the darkness. "Hey Shinji long time no see" Mitch said as Shinji smirked "Last time I saw you we had to eradicate that pesky hollow for the first time and it's back again sheesh and you got rid of him so quickly as well so let's see how well you do this time".

"I can't believe I've got to help train you again Mitch sheesh" Yourichi's voice could be heard as the final person to participate in helping him out stepped forward as Urahara walked forward with Tessai wandering in behind him as he had a serious look on his face "Alright Mitch it's time to begin are you ready".


	23. Chapter 23: Ania vs Tom

**Chapter 23: Ania vs Tom**

* * *

><p>Ania and Tom spent most of the day walking around Seretii attepting to find any signs of Mitch but it was to no avail. "He can't simply just disappear like that I'm sure he's somewhere and is fine" Tom said reassuring Ania as they both sat down at the 9th squad barracks while they ate some lunch before going off to spar against each other for a bit of practice.<p>

"I just wish he would've told us where he was going and why" Ania said taking a bite out of her piece of sushi "Hey I'm sure he didn't tell us because he thought we would follow him and endanger ourselves or worry to much about him" Tom said taking a swig of sake and went to pour another glass but a rebuking look from Ania made him push it to one side and grab some sushi instead.

"So what exactly is your plan while Mitch is away since we can't get sparing lessons from him?" Tom asked between a mouthful of tuna "I was going to have us spar against each other to gain some practice before he got back" Ania said finishing her food and standing up "Well come on we may as well get started". As she turned to leave Tom groaned "But I haven't finished eating yet I'm still hungry" he soon realized his complaining was useless as he quickly followed behind her hoping he would get something better to eat later on.

As the two of them darted through the jungle towards the area where Ania had sparred with Mitch they both were lost in thoughts about what Mitch was doing that was vitally important he had to leave right now while preparations for the upcoming war was being arranged. Bursting out of the thick dense forest they arrived at the arid battlefield where rubble was still left from Ania and Mitch's last sparring session.

"Phew he went all out on you didn't he" Tom said gazing at the three crumbled mountains and various blood stains that had soaked parts of the dirt bright red. "I would say he wasn't gentle that's for sure" Ania said tracing her finger around her dried up blood remembering back to the hollow mask Mitch had wore over his face and his violent bloodthirsty nature that had come with it. "Well I hope he has gone to quell that monstrous thing because it's definitely not a safe thing to leave off the hook like that" she thought to herself as Tom had already drawn his zanpukto and was ready for their training session to begin.

"Now no holding back alright Tom" Ania drew out Kanzen Bi from her sheathe as tom grinned "I was going to say the same thing to you as well". Both of them raced forward clashing blades together as sparks flew from both their zanpukto's. Breaking free from the deadlock Tom took a swipe at Ania who parried the blow away and then fired off a red fire cannon into Tom's chest who flew backwards before managing to stick a hand out to stop himself.

Using this brief moment of pause Ania placed her left hand at the top of her zanpukto as she chanted "Passion, Perfection and Beauty. Destroy Hears Kanzen Bi" sliding her hand down to the bottom of the blade it erupted in a pink explosion and as the mist cleared Ania's zanpukto has transformed into it's shikai state.

Tom upon noticing Ania releasing her sword decided he should do the exact same thing as he placed his left hand at the bottom of the blade and chanted his release. "Past, Present and Future. Pass Judgment Tamashii Seigei" sliding his hand up his sword slowly red and white bright lights erupted as his hand passed over it tiny little spikes erupted from the edges of his blade and as his hand reached the tip a bright white and red crystal appeared hovering just on the tip while the blade curved slightly on an angle as he rested Tamashii Seigei by his side.

"So are you ready for this sparring session to finally begin?" he said leaping forward at Ania who side stepped his attack and brought her blade flying around to Tom's head as he swiveled on the spot and parried away her strike and swung his own counter attack at her. Shunpoing away from the blow Ania re appeared above a rock high in the sky as Tom's hand lifted across his eyes to shield himself from the sun as he squinted to try and see what Ania was planning to do way up there.

Ania stood a top a huge cliff with Kanzen Bi pointing directly at Tom as a pink blast erupted from her blade at a super speed hurtling down towards Tom. With the sun blocking his eyes and his hands above shielding them Tom didn't have a chance at seeing Ania's Juunsui Yuuga blast as it thudded into his chest and sent him flying backwards as he crashed onto the dirt dropping Tamashii Seigei only a few feet away him. "Uh I guess I should have tried to figure out Ania's skills before I raced into battle" Tom said to himself as he picked himself up off the floor and dusted his robe as Ania re appeared next to his blade and picked it up tossing it back to him as his hand darted quickly catching it by the hilt while Ania stood there with a smirk on her face.

"So now you've seen one of my moves why not throw one back at me?" "All in good time Ania" Tom said as he leapt forward swinging his blade down at Ania's head as she blocked the blade centimeters from her head while Tom continued to push down as it inched slowly down.

Releasing she couldn't win on brute force Ania quickly darted away from the engagement with shunpo as she darted in circles around Tom who attempted to try and keep track of her but couldn't as her speed far exceeded his own. As he left an opening Ania moved in quickly just as Tom managed to swivel around and parry her strike away before giving him a mere second to swat away another blow.

Ania reigned down blow after blow each strike elegantly placed causing Tom all sorts of problem as he suddenly felt a rock against his back and released he had just backed into a wall with no where left to go. All out of options Tom pointed his blade at Ania "Tora Seishin, Namida" as a huge spirit tiger burst forth from his blade and leapt straight at Ania with it's teeth and claws bared.

Lifting her blade Ania assumed a defensive stance as the tiger dissipated around her body leaving behind four vertical scratches and bite marks on her arms as blood trickled out from the cuts. "Impressive Tom didn't expect that move what is it called again?" Ania said as she rested her hands beside her while the blood slowly ran down her hand and trickled off her finger dripping onto the ground at a slow pace.

"Tora Seishin, Namida or Tiger Spirit, Tear it's where I send a huge tiger made out of reiatsu to attack my opponent and upon hitting them they are cut like if a tiger attacked them" Tom said as he raced towards Ania his blade scraping the ground and throwing up dirt as Ania moved faster than the eye could see her blade connecting with Tom's as the noise of their zanpukto's clashing echoed around the abandoned area.

Both combatants jumped back from their engagement "So I see your sword is based on speed not brute strength and when combined with your strategic thinking can create quiet the problem for most enemies" Tom said while Ania smiled and gracefully bowed. "Ah but you still haven't seen my ultimate move yet and it's one that created a problem even for Mitch" she said as Tom froze for a second thinking what type of move would give Mitch a problem in fighting.


	24. Chapter 24: Fight for the soul begins

**Chapter 24: Fight for the soul begins**

* * *

><p>Elsewhere inside the underground bunker at Urahara's shop Mitch had undergone the first stage in combating his hollow as a few seconds earlier Urahara had knocked him out cold. Auron laid his son's body on the ground as everyone stood back while Tessai set up a barrier around where Mitch was lying as they waited for his hollowfication to begin.<p>

Awaking inside his spirit world Mitch noticed it hadn't changed in the years he had been away, there was lakes of lava flowing throughout the place while the ground was made of molten rocks. The tree's were all on fire and blazing away while a huge volcano stood in the background as lava gushed out of it's open mouth into lakes. "Haha welcome back King I wish the wolf Ashura was here to greet you but I've taken his steed instead.

Standing before him his inner hollow Ashura laughed, he towered over Mitch by at least 2 feet with the coarse rough white skin of a hollow covering his entire body, even though he looked like a wolf he stood on two legs and looked incredibly similar to a werewolf as he had small yet stocky legs and big bulky arms with razor sharp claws jutting out at the end.

His white tail swung at the side while a pair of cold dark red eyes glared down at Mitch as he bared a snarl showing his set of razor sharp white teeth. "Well let's get this over with I have other things to attend to" Mitch said placing his hand on Ashura releasing the shikai as his inner mimicked his exact movement. The world erupted in a huge flare of fire as both charged at each other clashing their now released zanpukto's together as the ground trembled from the force of their strikes.

Breaking off from the encounter Mitch immediately raced around creating four clones of himself while Ashura knowing every move Mitch did copied the same as their clones began to engage each other while the real ones stood back watching. Two of Mitch's clones sliced through one Ashura's clones as another popped up behind slicing both of them before turning to see a fireball slam into his body as it evaporated in a haze of smoke.

Mitch stood there with his blade arced down while the real Ashura just laughed "Nice trick using your clone as a decoy but I won't fall for an amateur trick like that". His laughter was cut short as Mitch too began laughing "What the hell is so funny?" as the supposed real Mitch disappeared and the real one appeared behind him as he slashed down across the hollow's back drawing black blood as he roared in anger.

On the outside of Mitch's spirit world his hollowfication had already begun as half of his mask had formed and his left eye turned blood red with black surrounding it. He screamed out in a high pitched howl breaking free of the binding spell holding him down and quickly wandered around the barrier looking for fresh blood to spill. "Well looks like I'll be the first to go then" Urahara said snapping the fan he was holding shut and stood up as his cane split open revealing his zanpukto inside.

"Alright Auron after 10 minutes we'll switch then it'll be Yourichi, Shinji and finally Ichigo will be last" he said as Tessai created an opening in his shield as the shop keeper walked in just as the hollowfied Mitch sensed a presence and spun around snarling at his victim.

"My, my that's no way to greet your opponent" Urahara said shaking a finger at the hollow who in response pulled Ashura free from it's sheath and leapt through the air at Urahara roaring in anger. Calm as anything Urahara simply side stepped the swipe and spun around to block another vicious attack from the hollow as he smiled "Are we all bark and no bite?" In response to that comment the hollow leapt back and swung Ashura down as a huge fireball raced towards Urahara slamming into him and exploding in a huge cloud of smoke.

When the smoke had cleared Urahara was lying face first on the ground as hollow Mitch charged forward and stabbed Ashura deep into his heart and yet instead of blood spewing out Urahara simply deflated as the real one appeared behind him and cried out "Look what you've done to my portable gigai that cost a lot of money!" Frowning he used shunpo to grab the gigai and went back to standing where he was before with the deflated balloon in his hands.

"Is he even taking this fight seriously at all" Ichigo sighed shaking his head while the other three just laughed at his antics. Urahara easily blocked the reigning blows from the hollow as he noticed the mask had slowly begun to spread encompassing the entire left side of his face.

Leaping back he dodged a vicious swing from Ashura "My, my it seems the hollowfication is going faster than normal how usual for something that Mitch does".


	25. Chapter 25: Sparring Round 2

**Chapter 25: Sparring Round 2**

* * *

><p>Alright enough idle chit chat Tom let's resume this" Ania said as she leapt up off the ground along with Tom both picking their blades up which had been resting against a cliff before turning to face each other. "So I suppose eventually I shall see this awesome technique that even gave Mitch pause during battle?" Tom mentioned as Ania just grinned "All in due time Tom".<p>

Lunging forward she swiped and barley missed his chest by millimeters as Kanzen Bi only just grazed his cloak as Tom swung Tamashii Seigei back in a counter attack as Ania darted underneath his strike and fired off a white lightning kido spell from her finger as it pierced through Tom's chest and sent him falling backwards into the dirt.

"When the hell did you learn kido!" Tom asked catching his breath from the force of the blow as Ania beamed at him "Mitch taught a few basic skills to me while we were training although I only know low level spells but apparently I'm a natural". "Son of a bitch never taught me anything" he grumbled realizing the gap between Ania and himself now that she had learnt kido and he was still in the dark about it.

"Well even if you have more knowledge than me I still won't give up" closing his eyes a dark red reiatsu began to swell all around his body as Ania leapt back not quiet knowing what technique this was as the tip of Tamashii Seigei was pointed directly at her. "KAGE GEKIDO!" a huge spiral of dark red reiatsu flew towards Ania who narrowly flipped to the side avoiding the blast as it exploded behind her sending rubble flying everywhere.

"Charged up reiatsu blast I'm guessing" she said walking through the dust while Tom was breathing heavily not quiet used to unleashing the magnitude of power that was contained in his last blast. "Yeah and the strength depends on how long I charge it for" he mentioned dropping down on one knee trying to catch his breath back "I take it you aren't quiet used to that ability yet, I suppose we can take a quick breather but after this one if you get tired I'll continue pummeling you until you pass out" Ania said sitting down on a piece of rubble and placing her hands behind her head as slowly Tom regained his reiatsu for the final stretch of their sparring session.

"HAHAHA is that the best you've got Mitch how disappointing you've grown weaker since we last fought" Ashura taunted Mitch who gripped his left hand as a huge gash was pouring blood out drenching his hand and hilt red with droplets falling onto the ground below. "Heh sure I've gotten weaker but how about yourself even I managed to land a few blows" he pointed to the back where four red slash marks had been made as the giant wolf growled "You got lucky but now this fight is over I'm taking your soul!"

Arcing his zanpukto horizontally flames roared up all around as Mitch realized he was activating his bankai as Mitch copied his stance flames flaring up all around him as well as they both chanted in unison "BANKAI!"

Nearing the 10 minute mark Urahara stepped back as flames erupted all around the hollow as his zanpukto began to transform and suddenly a giant hollow hole appeared right in the middle of his chest near his heart. His mask had now completely been formed and his right hand was slowly growing more animalistic as the creature spun around glaring at his opponent as he unleashed a huge ball that slammed against the barrier shaking it violently.

"Phew that was a close call" Urahara said as the tip of his hat was slightly singed, "Now it's starting to get serious" he said as the hollow disappeared from sight only to re appear above Urahara as Ashura came slamming down onto his zanpukto as he blocked the blow and shifted his weight so that hollow rolled off his blade. Slashing across his chest dark red blood erupted from the wound but was immediately replaced by the weird white skin that covered his body.

"Should've guessed he had high speed regeneration" Urahara mumbled to himself as the wound was now left completely white and his right hand had finished hollowfying as give razor sharp claws erupted from the end of his fingers as he racked them down against a stone that had been left into the arena while his breath was forming a black mist around his mouth. "You ready Auron time is almost up for me?" he called back as the old shinigami had already risen and unsheathed his giant zanpukto from his back.

"Of course I'm ready whenever you want to tag out just give me a yell" Auron said as he wandered towards the shield his mind totally focused on the challenge set before him.


	26. Chapter 26: Inner battle rages on

**Chapter 26: Inner battle rages on**

* * *

><p>Inside the fiery hell ridden world of Mitch's spirit the battle between the king and his inner hollow still raged on as both had already activated their bankai's and were trading colossal blows as the entire world quaked under the power of their strikes. "Haha you're so pathetic without my powers you'll never defeat me" Ashura taunted Mitch as they clashed blade's together as fiery hot speaks sizzled off their zanpukto's.<p>

Touching the tip of his zanpukto Mitch began to chant a kido spell as Ashura went to leap away only to find his zanpukto was locked tightly with Mitch's as he finished chanting "Destructive Art 11: Tsuzrui Raiden". A huge bolt of lightning passed from his palm as it went through his blade and leapt onto Ashura's then struck the giant hollow as he reeled back from the shock. Using this moment Mitch extended his palm out and started chanting another spell "Frozen winter tundra lock my enemies in your icy prison, Binding Art 33: Prison of Ice" an icy gust of win erupted from Mitch's hands surrounding Ashura as prisons of ice formed around his arms, legs and chest freezing him in place.

"Godammit what sort of trickery is this?" Ashura roared out in anger as Mitch just grinned "No trickery just some kido spells I know, pity you hollows can't use them as you've only got your crappy cero and bala attack". "Ahhh but how wrong you are I have one more move you don't quiet know about" Ashura smiled as his right hand began to glow a black colour as Mitch recognized it was his usual cero blast but all of a sudden his left hand began to glow a black colour as well as he locked both hands together "DUAL CERO!"

The two cero blasts combined into one giant black blast as it erupted from both palms shattering the ice prison and engulfing Mitch as it exploded sending a gale forced wind sweeping across the world and nearly ripping the flames tree's out of the ground.

Auron had only been in the ring for 3 minutes and was already noticing how rapidly Mitch was going through his hollowfication. Not only had his mask formed but both his arms and upper torso were now completely hollowfied as it started to spread down to his lower torso while his hollow hole was located directly on his heart.

His reiatsu seemed to fluctuate as he was growing stronger and stronger as time wore on "I see now I'll have to release my zanpukto to stay alive" Auron muttered as he raised his giant blade up high as he roared "BANISH MASAMUNE" a bright white light enveloped the blade it began to twist and morph.

When the light had cleared Masamune had changed drastically, the sword looked fancier as the hilt grew straight up and then had diagonal spikes on either side while extending down to the bottom of the blade as the handle itself was attached to a circle that connected up to the hilt.

The handle was wrapped by a maroon hanging tassel that hung off at the bottom of the blade while the tip of the blade had parted leaving a circle in the middle as it arced up to have two points on either side of the hole creating a pronged like tip. The blade slowly curved in halfway down and then jutted out slightly and continued in until it reached the hilt. The black drake now glowed a dark black colour in the middle of the blade as he swung Masamune down a purple orb shooting out and crashing into the hollow.

Leaping out of the smoke seemingly unaffected the hollow swung Ashura down towards Auron who grabbed the blade with his hand and then slashed across Mitch's chest as he instantly healed the wound over and leapt back roaring in anger at how he failed to hurt his foe. "So you're probably wondering why you're so weak now is that? Well this is my zanpukto's ability these orbs I shoot out can reduce either your defense, speed or strength making you far more vulnerable and useless".

Swinging Masamune up onto his shoulder Auron grinned as the hollow roared in anger and fired off a bala blast that crashed into the shinigami who managed to avoid it using shunpo. "Even with that strength reduction he's still getting stronger at such a rapid rate just how much stronger did my son grow in the time I left him" Auron thought to himself as he parried away a vicious strike that nearly took off his head while Shinji who was sitting outside the barrier stood up and unsheathed his zanpukto reading himself for his turn against the hollow.


	27. Chapter 27: Conclusion to the sparring

**Chapter 27: Conclusion to the sparring**

* * *

><p>"Alright the time for resting is over Tom let's get back to this" Ania leapt up from her rock as steadily Tom rose to his feet picking up Tamashii Seigei before turning to face his opponent. "This is our last round before heading back so you'd better go all out otherwise you'll get hurt" Ania grinned as a bright pink light began to flow around her body causing her reiatsu to shoot rapidly up.<p>

"Well there's no holding back now if she's going to be serious" he thought to himself dark red reiatsu swirling all around his body as he fired off a Kage Gekido blast which was matched with Ania's Juunsui Yuga blast. Both collided in mid air creating a huge explosion of dust as Ania used that for cover darting in the smoke cloud, extending two of her fingers out she began to chant "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south" Destructive Art 31: Shot of red"

A red orb erupted from her fingers and shot out of the dust giving Tom a split second to dodge as he shunpoed out of the way reappearing just as he saw Ania race out of the dust swinging a blow down which he parried away. "Time for her to taste another new technique of mine" he thought as the crystal hovering at the tip of his zanpukto began to glow as Ania found herself mesmerized by it and couldn't look away.

Actions from her past flashed that were corrupt and evil flashed before her eyes as slowly her blade lifted up without her even releasing as she slashed herself across the best blood spraying into the air before she snapped free of her trance. Slowly she looked down at the cuts across her torso and then back up at Tom who was shocked at just what Ania did after witnessing her actions.

"That was my ability Shinjitsu Gensou or Truth Illusion, the user upon gazing into my crystal gains a look into past deeds they committed that were wrong and upon viewing them they either break down and cannot fight or cut themselves as atonement. I didn't quiet expect you to cut yourself so violently though" Tom mentioned as Ania put a hand to her wound which was still pouring out blood as she simply smiled which was strange for someone who had just carved themselves up.

"Well it's an interesting and useful technique I'll give you that but now it's time for you to view my final technique" Ania said as she stabbed Kanzen Bi into the ground "Gouka Shinkirou" pink mist began to waft out of her zanpukto enveloping the entire arena as Tom stood bewildered wondering just what sort of technique this was she had unleashed.

As the mist slowly engulfed the area Tom couldn't see a single thing in front of him but held Tamashii Seigei close to his body as he tried to sense Ania's presence within but found he could feel nothing at all. Something started moving in the mist as Tom quickly ran towards it only to find Ania standing there looking innocently at Tom which he found strange given they were currently fighting.

"Umm Ania is everything alright?" he asked as she slowly walked towards him licking her lips seductively "Mmmm nothing is wrong I mean you're here and that is all that matters". Turning around he went to retreat to try and assess the situation properly but as he spun around he saw Ania standing right in front of him as she ran a hand through his hair "Why would you want to leave this place?"

Her body inched closer to Tom who gripped Tamashii Seigei tightly and slashed Ania's chest as she vanished in a puff of pink smoke. "Alright Ania this may have worked on Mitch because well it's Mitch but it won't work on me so just give up" Tom was to busy calling out to Ania he failed to notice she had already snuck into the mist using it as a cover for her reiatsu.

She appeared behind Tom who turned around and simply shook his head "Another useless illusion you won't be able to try and seduce me so just give up" in response Ania smiled wickedly "Who said I was trying to seduce you". Kanzen Bi flew through the air quick as a flash as it cut straight across Tom's chest sending blood spraying into the air as Tom stood there stunned at what had just happened.

The mist subsided while Ania held Kanzen Bi at the ground which was drenched in her own blood and now mingled with Tom's "You're wondering how I managed to move into my ability, well I control the 5 senses of the person inside and can manipulate their minds but once I gain a hold of them I can move into it myself and sneak up on them while they are distracted by my illusions leaving them an open target" Ania then smiled at the brilliance of her technique. "Alright I say we call it quits for today we're both injured pretty badly so let's go back for some healing" Tom sheathed Tamashii Seigei before holding a hand to his bloody wound as Ania nodded her head agreeing they had inflicted enough damage to each other for the day.

"How did you mange to survive that blast you little pest" Ashura said as Mitch stood in the midst of the smoke from the earlier cero blast with blood pouring down his right and left arm while two huge gashes appeared on his upper arm. "Easy I just refuse to die" Mitch smirked as Ashura smirked back "Well I'll have to try harder to squash you little fly" he roared racing towards Mitch as his blade pierced through Mitch's chest sending a look of horror on his face.

"Well that was to easy" Ashura said as he started laughing failing to notice had emerged behind as his blade glowed a bright blue colour, slashing the blade down a whirl of ice encompassed Ashura as his entire body was frozen except for his head. "What the hell how are you still alive" he roared staring back towards Mitch's body was only to find a flaming cloak wrapped around his zanpukto "A nice little technique I learnt from an old mentor". Flames erupted all around his body as the various tattoo's covering his chest and arms began to glow a bright red colour ""Hyouketsu jigoku yakedo kyuuten".

Arcing Ashura down a blue and red blast burst forth from his zanpukto and began to spiral in the air eventually forming into one. The blast engulfed Ashura as the blue part froze him in place even more before the flames passed through melting the ice and burning the hollow alive as he roared in pain while he felt his skin being charred to a crisp. "God damn you why can't you just die" he growled as his body was left black from the heat as Mitch smiled "I won't lose because this is my body so just give up".


	28. Chapter 28: Inner Hollow rampage

**Chapter 28: Inner Hollow rampage**

* * *

><p>On the outside Mitch had no possession of his body as Shinji now tangled with the giant white werewolf. His entire torso was now a myriad of white with black streaks through it and he had grown a long tail at the back that had spikes growing up on it. His shoulders had huge spikes jutting out from the back as his legs were slowly turning white.<p>

Shinji blocked a slash from Ashura as he leapt back and gazed up at the huge beast "My, my I'll give you this your hollow form looks impressive" the huge beast began to glow a bright red colour as he unleashed a huge fireball that Shinji only just managed to avoid before a myriad of them rained down towards him. "Darn if I don't turn into a vizard I'll get owned here" he said sighing as he placed his hand at the top of his face and raked it down to the bottom as his hollow mask was formed. Shinji's mask looked like something from Ancient Egypt that a Pharaoh would wear over his face. It was a dark grey like colour and his eyes turned to a black colour with yellow iris.

In this form he merely swatted the fireballs away as he vanished and re appeared in front of the hollow as he slashed four cuts across it's chest only them to heal right away. "Damn you sure are a tough son of a bitch" he said in his husky hollow voice while he blocked a hard hitting strike from the werewolf who roared out in anger as he pushed Shinji's blade slowly back down towards his mask.

With his free hand a bright red light began to glow from Shinji's hand as he fired a bala blast straight into the creatures face who reeled back from the impact roaring out in pain as Shinji managed to leap free from the encounter and begin charging up a cero blast as he unleashed it on the unsuspecting hollow.

The huge explosion created a large cloud of dust and through the shadows the outline of Mitch's hollow could be seen as Shinji could hear the hollow let out an ear splitting howl that caused everyone to cover their ears. The force of the creatures roar had thrown Shinji clean off his feet as was sent crashing onto the dirt ground but only had a second to leapt forward and grab his zanpukto to deflect a violent slash from Mitch who reigned another devastating blow that Shinji now parried away with ease and grace as he used the opening created to slice off one of his arms.

Due to hierro a type of armour hollow's possess though the blade only went halfway through and then stopped "Damn hierro on these things" Shinji grunted as he ripped his blade out of the arm which instantly healed back over. "Hey Yourichi you ready yet?" Shinji called back as she stood up and stretched out like a cat "You bet I am". Tessai created a tiny little door that she raced through faster than anyone could see while Shinji was readying himself for a brutal attack as the hollow had leapt high into the air and was swinging Ashura down.

Out of nowhere Yourichi appeared as she unleashed a brutal kick to to his face sending the hollow sprawling into the dirt and giving Shinji enough time to race free from the barrier which closed up the second he was free from it leaving Yourichi standing there in her combat uniform and assuming a battle stance as the giant hollow lumbered to his feet and growled at the new intruder. "I think you won't even be able to lay a finger on the goddess of flash" Yourichi said with a grin as she vanished and re emerged behind landing four rapid punches to the creatures face and a hard kick to his torso. Now for most men that would have knocked them out but the hollow grabbed her leg and then stabbed Ashura through her chest as he smiled wickedly thinking he had caught her.

Tom sat down on a bed in the 4th squad barracks as two medics went to work healing the slash across his chest while he sat there watching Ania tending to her own wounds. Looking up she saw Tom was staring "I decided it would be a wise idea to learn healing as to help out in our team" "True that is a pretty smart idea considering Mitch knows no form of healing kido and I'm yet to try and learn any". After all their wounds had been healed they both parted ways back towards their barracks to have a good rest.

Walking on the way back Tom was busy thinking about this upcoming war and thought to himself just how much of a bloody conflict it was going to be. Deep down he hoped that it didn't cause to much blood shed but then guessed the other side would stop at nothing to destroy Seireitei so the shinigami here would be thinking the same as well. Sighing he wondered how all this blood shed would be able to resolve the conflict but eventually realized he couldn't change what was going to happen so he best just go along he vowed to himself though to never shed blood unless it was absolutely necessary during combat as he didn't want to reduce himself to a battle crazed blood lusted warrior that loved to fight and hack their enemies to pieces.

Ania collapsed onto her bed and let the soft pillow cushion her head while every muscle in her body relaxed and her mind began to wander. Thinking of the upcoming battle in the back of her mind she wondered if Tom and herself would be ready and trained enough to not be a burden on Mitch and the other members of her team . "No matter what happens I swear I won't become a burden on anyone" she muttered to herself and decided that when Mitch returned from whatever he was doing she was going to train with him until her body couldn't move. "Hmm I wonder what he's doing right now… Go figures he gallivants off to do something else leaving us with no word" she grumbled realizing this was typical of Mitch acting on his own as sleep finally came to her while she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	29. Chapter 29: Time is running out

**Chapter 29: Time is running out**

* * *

><p>A huge grin spread across Mitch's hollow forms face as Yourichi was impaled upon Ashura but his expression changed as he noticed her body had disappeared leaving no trace of her. Growling angrily he swiped his zanpukto through the air as someone giggled from behind him "Awww did you think you had caught me the Godess of flash?" spinning around a fist slammed into his face knocking him straight into the ground.<p>

"Have to watch out for those claws now" Yourichi thought as she noticed his hollowfication was near completion, his right leg was fully formed as his toes turned into razor sharp claws and a huge spur stuck out the back. Leaping to his feet he shunpoed in front of Yourichi lashing his foot out as the claws on his foot nearly lacerated her stomach. Flipping back into the air she nimbly placed both hands upon the dirt and spun her legs around kicking the hollow in the face multiple times as he staggered back from the blow growling.

Jumping up to her feet Yourichi smiled as the hollow craned his head back to look at her before snarling a mist of black reiatsu spewing out of his teeth. "You aren't much of a looker but I suppose you make up for that in strength". The hollow smirked as he pointed two fingers towards her charging up a black ball of crackling electricity. "Crap that's a cero, even though it's midly weak if I screw this up I'm toast" Yourichi muttered to herself as the blast erupted from his fingers and raced towards her at a super fast speed engulfed her in darkness before exploding violently.

"I hope Yourichi-san will be alright" Ichigo said as Urahara chuckled and smiled "Don't worry about her Kurosaki she always finds a way to get out tight situations". With the dust settling she was nowhere to be seen though as the hollow emerged and stared directly towards Ichigo who stood up and walked towards the barrier as a door opened. Racing in he unsheathed Zangetsu from his back before swinging the massive zanpukto down as it connected with Ashura the sound of metal hitting metal echoing around the arena which trembled from the force of impact.

"You bastard I'll make you pay for what you did to Yourichi" Ichigo said through gritted teeth as the hollow simply grinned maniacally at him. "What did he exactly?" a familiar voice came from high above as both combatants jumped back and glanced up to see Yourichi standing high atop a cliff simply grinning "You're lucky my times up Ichigo otherwise I'd be pissed off for stealing my fight time". Vanishing from the cliff she reappeared outside the barrier as the door closed before Ichigo turned back to face Mitch "With her out the ring I guess it's time to get serious". His eyes glowed a bright blue colour as reiatsu began to pour of his body causing the ground to tremble all around him.

Letting out an ear piercing roar a burning fire surrounded the hollow as tiny flames danced all around his white leathery skin as his reiatsu began to rise as well. "Glad to see this won't be easy" Ichigo said grinning as he leapt forward swinging Zangetsu through the air as he sliced across the hollow's torso only for the wound to instantly heal back over. Just before it had been patched up he pointed Zangetsu directly up into the sky as bright blue reiatsu particles began to form at the tip "GETSUGA TENSHO" he roared swinging the zanpukto down causing a bright blue curved reiatsu blast to launch itself at the hollow sending him flying back as his body crashed into the edge of the barrier.

Back inside his hollow world Ashura stood there smirking "Even if you won't give up king you're running out of time and soon you'll be lost inside here forever and I'll have your body". Not even phased Mitch stood there calm as ever "Have you finally excepted the inevitability of it all?" his inner hollow mocked as Mitch simply smiled "No you're going back to the darkness and this technique will seal the deal". "HAHA I AM YOU so I know every technique, but which pathetic one will you use to defeat me?" "One that not even I have used yet due to the risk it presents to myself and everyone around, but I'm willing to take that risk just to defeat you".

Raising Ashura high up into the air a huge fire began to swell around him along with swirls of ice and his black reiatsu as it began to climb its way to the top of his zanpukto. "Now hold up a minute Mitch let's think about this for a second, is your life really worth throwing away just to defeat me?" Ashura nervously said "Either way I win, if I survive you get thrown to the darkness but if I lose and you take over the other guys on the outside will slay you like the hollow you are". Laughing nervously Ashura tried to cover the fear he felt "Those guys on the outside are to easy, once I take over your useless body since you'll fail this attack I'll simply slay them all and leave this pathetic place". 


End file.
